Stormflight: The Final Battle
by Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus
Summary: Fourth and final installment to the Stormflight series! Set one year after Stormflight: The Next Generation. Gingka and the others have been retired for the past 11 months, but the DNA has returned! Can the Warriors regroup and be ready fast enough to stop the DNA from taking over the world? GinMado, ZeRen, KyoHika, EiMa!
1. Prologue

**Wow, I've really missed writing and posting this story!**

**Gingka: Great, here we go again.**

**Me:-smacks Gingka in the head- Shut up and do the disclaimer, pessimist.**

**Gingka: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the Steel Warriors and their suits and stuff.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: If you have not read the previous three Stormflight stories, you should not be here reading this one just yet! You may not know exactly what is going on here! So, to help you out, here are the urls in order of the previous three stories.<strong>

**#1: Stormflight: Together We Stand: ** s/8718201/1/Stormflight-Together-We-Stand

**#2: Stormflight: Return of the Warrior: ** s/8905536/1/Stormflight-Return-of-the-Warrior

**#3: Stormflight: The Next Generation: ** s/9386020/1/Stormflight-The-Next-Generation

**Don't read this story until you have read those three! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They were legends. Everyone in Japan knew their names, knew their story. The rest of the world, however, had yet to hear anything more than rumors of them, had yet to even see their faces. And that was how they hoped to keep it. Their intent after that one particular day in mid-summer was to at last be able to hang up their systems and be normal, to spend time with the families they had created in the middle of it all, the friends and allies that they had gained. Unfortunately for them, however, this was not to last.<p>

"Gingka! You have to come see this!" Madoka's voice called from inside.

The redhead flipping burgers on the grill outside sighed and stepped inside after telling the twins battling in the backyard stadium to keep an eye on the grill.

"What is it?" he asked, entering the living room.

Madoka merely pointed at the TV screen.

"_Reports of DNA activity have been popping up around the world. Several government buildings have already been broken into, and a few have been taken over. It's a nonstop blitz of attacks, and the world is only asking one thing: Who will stop them?_"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gingka exclaimed, running his fingers through his blazing red hair in frustration.

"What are you going to do?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, Madoka. I don't know." Gingka sighed, returning to the grill.

The brunette watched as her husband closed the sliding glass door behind him, her turquoise eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong, Dad?" a redhaired teenage girl asked, catching her silver and orange bey out of the air.

"Nothing, Anashi." Gingka replied shortly, reopening the grill and flipping a few more burgers.

Anashi raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the stadium.

"Want to go again?" she asked her brown-haired brother, who was standing across the stadium.

"I'm kinda getting tired of battling. Hey, let's climb on the roof and jump into the rosebushes!" he suggested.

Anashi grinned. "Arashi, that's one of the best ideas you've had all day! Let's go!"

The two ran around the corner of the house and disappeared. However, Gingka took no notice, staring absentmindedly into the flames of the grill.

"Dad! You're burning the food!" the voices of his twin children snapped the redhead out of his daze.

"Oh, man! Someone get me a plate, quickly!" Gingka called, turning off the grill and trying to salvage what he could of the food.

Anashi and Arashi laughed and ran to help.

"Here, take these in to your mother and see what she can do with them." Gingka said once they had cleaned up his mess.

"Alright." Anashi took the plate from her father's hands and watched worriedly as he took of his apron and laid it down on a chair before heading for the back gate to their yard.

"Where are you going, Dad?" the redhead asked.

"To talk to Kyoya." he replied, disappearing through the gate.

The twins glanced at each other and raised an eyebrow. It was rare that their father would go to the Tategami home to just talk. The last time he had done that, and every time before that, something big had happened, something that had changed practically everything.

"Let's ask mom about it." Arashi suggested.

Anashi nodded and followed her brother inside.

* * *

><p>"Takeshi!"<p>

The greenette glanced up from the stadium he was training in.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hagane!" he greeted, catching his silver and dark blue bey out of the stadium and running to open the gate for Gingka.

"Is your dad here?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, he's out back." Takeshi said. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to him." Gingka said, stepping past the teen and heading to the backyard.

"Oh, okay." Takeshi said, confused. He watched Gingka disappear into the backyard, then turned and ran off towards the Hagane home.

"Hey Gingka! What, come to challenge me again?" Kyoya smirked, coming out of the shed as his rival entered the backyard.

Gingka sighed. "No, it's more serious than that."

"Oh no, you have to be kidding me." Kyoya said. "It can't be!"

Gingka closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. "There's no mistake from the news reports. The DNA is back, even after all our efforts to get rid of them."

"Then it looks like we may have a long hike up the mountain ahead of us." Kyoya sighed.

Gingka smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess so. Round up the others, we're going to need some time to get back in sync."

* * *

><p>"Is it ready?" Argo growled, entering a dimly-lit room.<p>

"Yes sir. With these heavily-armored versions, hopefully the most that will happen to them is that they will get knocked over. We still have to test them though." a DNA technician reported.

"And you installed the newer weaponry and control systems?"

"Of course we did. This software should allow them to think on their own, rather then us having to react. They are also faster, and-" Argo cut him off.

"Good, test one out."

"Right now?"

"Of course. We need them in the air before our enemies can react."

"Well, we don't have any ways to test them, but you might want to see this." the technician pressed a button and the robot in front of him slowly lifted into the air, flames shooting from its feet.

"I'm impressed!"

"Thank you sir. We have finally caught up in technology, and now, even they can't stop us."

"That had better be true. We thought that before, remember?"

"Yes sir, but this time I'm sure of it: They will not be able to defeat these new robots, not with their heavier armor and high level of defense concerning their motors, which we unfortunately had to switch from electric to fuel-powered. However, they are highly efficient, and the fuel gives them a bit more power, enough to power the jets on their feet at the same time as their weaponry, we hope."

Argo grinned evilly. "Then, since you don't have any ways to test them in this dump of a base, let's test them in the field."

"Sir?"

"Send a squadron of them to attack Tokyo itself. I think that will be sufficient testing for us."

"Of course sir."

* * *

><p>"Kira!" Argo called as he reached his office.<p>

"Yes, Master Argo?" the pastel-haired blader replied, entering the room.

"What is the status? Still quiet?"

"Yes sir, we have not detected any activity for the last eleven months, as before."

"Good. Then they seem to be sleeping and won't know what just hit them."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you never call us all together at once. What's up?" Kenta asked, walking up to the rest of the group, who had met in the forest, just next to the wall around Snowy Mountain.<p>

"The DNA is back." Gingka sighed.

"What?" the rest of the group, minus Kyoya, yelled.

"Please tell me that you're joking." Titi said.

Gingka looked down at the ground.

"You're not joking… What do we do?" Kenta asked.

Gingka raised his eyes and looked around at the group.

"There's only one thing we can do." he replied.

"We're not getting any younger you know, we can't keep this up forever." Dynamis spoke up.

"I know, but it's our only choice. Our kids have gotten much stronger, but they still can't save the world. Zero and his friends probably have a pretty good chance, but not with how bad it was last time." Gingka replied.

"Then we have to do it." Aguma sighed.

"Yes, we do. It's our only choice." Chris replied.

"We laid it down, but how hard can it really be to pick it back up?" Yuki spoke up.

"The world needs us. More than ever before, probably." King said.

"Then, are we all together?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, we all know what to do." Ryuga smirked.

"Then let's do it." Kyoya said.

Gingka grinned. "I thought you guys would all be eager. Let's go!"

"Let's bring back the Steel Warriors."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dun dun duuun!-dramatic music-<strong>

**Gingka: What?! I thought we defeated the DNA for good!**

**Me: Then I wouldn't have a plotline!**

**Gingka: You don't need a plotline!**

**Me: Yes I do! Look, as much as we both dislike the DNA, they really help the story along. Now shut up. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Reawakening

**This chapter was a fun one to write. Oh wait, they're all fun to write! XD Gingka!**

**Gingka:-sighs- Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the Steel Warrior systems and the plotline.**

* * *

><p>"Tamashii, open bay doors."<p>

Silence.

"Passcode Stormflight."

"Welcome, Agent. It has been a long time." The computer said as the doors opened to reveal the darkened landing bay of the Steel Warriors' headquarters.

"No kidding. Can we get some lights in here?" Yuki asked.

"Of course." Tamashii replied, as the room was flooded with lights.

"Well, that looks dusty." Kenta commented, looking around at the helicopters, which were covered in a large plastic sheet.

"It has been almost a year since we were here." Titi said.

"Yeah, and I honestly hoped to never have to come back here." Gingka sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love the flying and high-tech stuff, but let's knock the DNA out as fast as we can this time, alright? I'm done with having to save the world, I just want to be able to relax with my family."

"I know what you mean. Let's do it!" Kyoya said.

"We need to do a test run to make sure everything works. Meet me in the training room." Yuki said, becoming the first to enter the elevator and pressing button to take the group down to their dorm rooms.

"Error, object blocking elevator shaft. Returning to Landing Bay." Tamashii reported.

"Well, we could always take the stairs and fix the elevator later?" Kenta laughed as the group exited the elevator.

"Yeah, guess so!" Gingka chuckled, leading the way towards another door.

"Great, our hinges are rusty." the redhead grunted a few minutes later as he attempted to open the door. "Ryuga, Kyoya, come help me with this."

"Right." the two nodded and grabbed onto the edge of the door, pulling it open.

Gingka brushed his hands off against his jeans and peered into the dark stairwell.

"Tamashii, lights in the stairwell please."

"My sensors indicate a short circuit in the wires. Stairwell lights cannot be turned on at this time." the computer replied.

"Great. Watch your step guys." Gingka muttered, disappearing into the darkness with the others following close behind.

"How far down have we gone?" Kenta asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know." Gingka replied, feeling along the wall until he came to a door. "Let's find out, shall we?" the redhead pushed open the door, which fell off its hinges.

"Note to self: Keep door hinges oiled." Ryuga said, writing on an imaginary piece of paper.

"No kidding. Tamashii, lights!" Gingka called, causing the room to be flooded with white light.

"Ughh, it just had to be this room." Gingka muttered, turning around.

The other Legendary Bladers laughed and left the medical room.

"Alright, so if my memory is correct, the next door we find should be the lounge, and the one below that is our dorms." Gingka said, keeping his hand on the wall.

"Sounds right to me." Kyoya said.

"Is it really that hard to remember after living here for twelve years? Aguma asked.

Gingka laughed. "I guess not."

* * *

><p>"Hey Madoka!"<p>

"Ryo! What brings you here?" Madoka asked as she stepped aside to let the older Hagane in.

"The news. Is Gingka here?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, I think he was out in the backyard with the kids, but it's been too quiet for the last hour for them to still be there. He already knows about the DNA's return though." Madoka replied, leading the way through the house and to the backyard.

"That's not what I was referring to." Ryo said. "Something else has come up, but I'm not sure whether or not I want him to know about it."

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked, turning to face the redhead.

"It seems that the DNA has upgraded their robots, and they're a lot bulkier, can fly, and have more advanced weaponry. They're attacking Tokyo as we speak."

Madoka placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. "You're kidding! Already, even with the Warriors' defenses in place?"

"Yes. They took those out rather quickly or found a way around them, but we need to warn Gingka and the others." Ryo said.

"But now I don't want to let them go. What if they get hurt, or worse?" Madoka said as she continued leading the way to the backyard.

"That will be their choice." Ryo sighed. "It's not like we can stop them, after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Madoka laughed.

"Hi Grandpa Ryo!" the twins greeted as the two entered the backyard.

"Hey guys!" Ryo ruffled their hair as they came over.

"Did Gingka go somewhere?" Madoka asked, looking around the backyard and seeing no sign of the redhead.

"He said he had something to do with the others." Arashi replied.

"What others?" Madoka asked.

"The Others." Anashi said.

"Oh, the other Legendary Bladers? Great, I was half-hoping not to hear that." Madoka sighed.

"Yeah, he didn't say what they were doing though." Anashi said.

"Probably heading back up to their base to reawaken the Steel Warriors." Ryo said.

* * *

><p>The door creaked as it made an attempt to slide open. A pair of hands appeared, gripping the edges of the partially-opened door and forcing it open.<p>

"Tamashii, lights!" Gingka called as he stepped into the room where he had slept during the long DNA occupation.

The lights flooded the room, which was empty.

Gingka dusted off a screen on the wall and slid his fingers across it, causing it to light up. His golden-brown eyes narrowed as he peered at the screen through the layer of dirt still covering it, searching for a particular button. His lips curved upward into a smile as he spotted the small symbol in the bottom corner of the screen: the lightning bolt crossed over a feather.

The redhead paused for a moment, his finger hovering over the insignia as he wondered whether or not this really was the best idea. However, the decision was quickly made, and the small design lit up even brighter through the dirt as he touched it with his finger.

"Activated." the computer reported as he turned, hearing the small whoosh of a door opening smoothly.

"Well, at least that door isn't stuck." Gingka smiled as a large cylinder rose out of the ground, another control panel lighting up on its front. The Pegasus wielder rapidly keyed in the requested passcode, and the inside of the cylinder lit up to reveal the black boots, long blue coat, and dusty, but still shining metal face that he had worn so many times.

"Retract Stormflight system." Gingka ordered, brushing dust off of the shining metal face. Only now did the Legendary Blader realize how much he had actually missed saying those words.

"Error, system joints are locked."

"Great. This one I can't force, either. Yuki!"

"Let me guess, yours needs a bit of work before it'll work too?" Yuki laughed, entering the room.

"Yeah." Gingka chuckled. "With all of the other stuff that rusted over and stopped working, I should have guessed that our suits would have as well."

"Well, at least oil doesn't rust." Yuki replied, stepping over and keying in a passcode that sent the cylinder and suit it contained back down into the floor and all the way up to his lab two floors above.

"I'll get working on our suits while you guys get working on the rest of the base. The others already went to my lab." Yuki said as he and Gingka headed upstairs.

"Alright, I'll just grab some oil from your lab and a harness from the training room, and then I'll get that elevator working." Gingka replied.

"I'll have Tamashii lock it in place so it doesn't fall on you." Yuki chuckled.

Gingka laughed. "Yeah, that would be preferable. Hey, should we get the others from the village to help?"

"We built this ourselves, we fought the DNA ourselves, and we closed down the Warriors by ourselves. I think we can continue it on our own." Ryuga's voice sounded from above.

"Well, yeah, but we don't have to do all of this ourselves." Chris replied.

"Let's get as much done as we can until a little before sunset, then we can go get them and bring them all here before the sun sets." Gingka said.

"Sounds good to me. Catch!" Kyoya called.

"Ow! Stop throwing things! What was that, anyway?" Aguma asked, listening to the clanging as whatever Kyoya had thrown continued down the stairwell.

"A bottle of oil for the doors. You'll have to go get it." Kyoya replied.

"I'll do it, I was going to get a harness from the training room to fix the elevator anyway." Gingka said, starting down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Kenta called.

"Don't worry, I will!" Gingka replied, jumping on the rail and sliding down the rest of the way, jumping off once he reached the bottom.

"Tamashii, lights!" he called, flooding the training room with light.

The redhead let out a low whistle. "This room needs a ton of work. I knew we should have taken down the flight tunnel before leaving. At least we drained the pools." he chuckled, finding the oil can that Kyoya had dropped and using it to loosen the hinges on the storage closet.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait here forever, I have to know what they're doing." Madoka said, looking up at the mountain in the distance.<p>

"I'll go with you." the twins volunteered.

"We don't know exactly where their headquarters are, and it's getting dark. I say we gather some supplies first if we're going to go up there at all." Ryo spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go." Madoka said, turning to the house. "They'll probably want to stay there overnight, so we need to bring some sleeping bags and stuff. I don't know if they cleaned out everything when they locked up the base eleven months ago, but we'd better come prepared anyway."

"I'll go grab my navigation stuff from my house." Ryo said, exiting the gate.

"I'll go get Takeshi and Mrs. Tategami!" Anashi volunteered, running off.

"Arashi, go get the Kuroganes." Madoka ordered as she entered the house.

"On it." Arashi followed his sister out the gate.

* * *

><p>"What, are the Warriors scared or something? Where are they?" Argo growled, watching the images of frightened people running in Tokyo.<p>

"Who knows? They haven't been seen since a couple of weeks after they drove us out." Ian replied.

"What if we attacked the village where they lived? They probably returned there instead of staying in Tokyo to deal with the paparazzi and stuff." Selen spoke up.

"I like your thinking sister, but we need to make sure they are actually there before we send forces to that location. If they aren't, then we will be separating our forces for no good reason." Argo said.

"You almost sound scared of the Warriors." Enzo raised an eyebrow.

"We have reasons to be cautious when dealing with them. You saw how quickly we lost once they regrouped and attacked. As much as I hate to admit it, they are a force to be reckoned with, and probably always will be." Argo growled.

"We'll defeat them this time, even if we have to kill them off one by one and slowly drain their hope away." Selen smirked. "Shall I send a robot or two to investigate that village?"

"Yes, but make sure they aren't seen." Argo said.

"Got it." Selen grinned evilly and turned to a keyboard, rapidly typing in a few commands before glancing up at the screen and watching two of their heavily-armored robots break off and head in the direction of the small, unsuspecting village.

* * *

><p>"Alright, is that everything we need?" Madoka asked, looking around at the group in front of her, with their piles of stuff.<p>

"I think so." Hikaru replied, looking through the backpack on the ground in front of her. "Yup, it's all here."

"Madoka, I'm back!" Gingka's voice called from the front yard.

"We were just about to come and try to find your base." Madoka said, setting down the backpack she was holding.

"Oh, well that's perfect then! I had just come back to get you guys. We're all going to the base, I suspect that the DNA will attack here at some point." Gingka replied as he entered the room.

"Gingka!" Kenta's voice called from outside.

"What?" Gingka turned as the Sagittario wielder ran inside.

"Yuki's sensors at the base just picked up two of the DNA robots headed here."

"You're kidding!" Gingka's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't think they'd come sniff us out here so soon, when they just showed up on the other side of the world!"

"Umm, Gingka?" Ryo spoke up.

"Yeah?" Gingka turned to face his father.

"There was a news report on after you left saying that the DNA was attacking Tokyo."

Gingka froze, a look of shock appearing on his face. "N-no way! We have less time than I thought!" he exclaimed. "And only half of us are here, the others are at the base getting everything working!"

"We can deal with two robots." Kyoya said. "Even if they are a bit more beefed up than the others we fought before."

"Yeah, get Chris and Ryuga, quickly! The hard part will probably be protecting the others." Gingka said.

"Got it." Kenta said, running off.

Gingka ran a hand through his fiery hair. "Looks like this fight is going to be more eventful and intense than the last one."

"What should we do?" Zero asked.

"Stay here and protect everyone. The robots may come after you guys, and we don't have our suits at the moment, they needed repairs from being in storage. Be careful." Gingka replied, stepping outside.

"Be safe, Gingka." Madoka said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuki, where are those robots you mentioned?"<em> Gingka's voice came through the speakers in the main control room.

"They're at the far southern side of the village, they probably came from the group that is apparently attacking Tokyo." Yuki replied.

"_Alright, have the others go there."_

"On it." Yuki replied.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Gingka whispered into his communications unit as he hid in the bushes, watching the two robots as they stalked the village.<p>

"Yeah." Kyoya silently raised his launcher.

"One strike, take them out." Gingka said.

"Got it." Kenta, Titi, and King replied.

All at once, the five bladers leapt out of the bushes and launched.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Selen exclaimed in surprise.<p>

"Well, they're there! And look, they don't seem to have their toys with them!" Argo laughed.

"Take them out!" Ian exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Gingka dove back into the bushes as one of the robots suddenly began firing at him.<p>

"Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

The two Legendary Beys attacked together, sending one of the robots flying into a tree.

"Yeah! We got him!" Gingka exclaimed, punching the air.

"No way!" Titi exclaimed as the robot stepped out of the dust cloud and again began firing.

"They have stronger armor than last time!" King exclaimed.

"No kidding! Kyoya, Kenta?" Gingka glanced at the two greenettes.

"On it!" they replied.

"Sagittario, Diving Flame!"

"Leone, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Pegasus, Lightspeed Storm Bringer!"

"Let's go, Titi!" King exclaimed.

"Right!" the Quetzalcoatl blader replied.

"Ares, King of Thundersword!"

"Quetzalcoatl, Ascent Spark!"

An explosion filled the clearing in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahaha! Yes, yes i did just leave you guys hanging off a cliff. Have fun! XD<strong>

**Gingka: You are evil...**

**Me: How many times do i have to- You know what? Forget it. See you all next chapter!**


	3. The Warriors' Return

**I'm back, after I think, what, two weeks of not updating this story? Ah well, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it.**

**Gingka:-mutters something under breath-**

**Me: Hey, I actually don't have a way planned to almost-kill you in this story, Mr. Grumpy-face.**

**Gingka: You'll come up with something. Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the Steel Warriors and her OCs.**

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Yuki asked as Gingka and the others entered the control room.<p>

"Badly. It took us forever to take them out." Gingka replied.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. They have stronger armor, they're faster, everything has been upgraded." Gingka replied with a sigh, collapsing into a chair nearby.

"Then we do what we've always done." Yuki said.

"Can you manage it?" Gingka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuki grinned. "I built the suits, I've upgraded them several times, I can upgrade them again to counter these new DNA robots. I just need all the information we can get on them, so that I know their capabilities."

"If my suit is ready, then consider it done." Gingka replied.

"It's almost ready. I just have to reattach a few things and put in fuel cells." Yuki replied.

"Good. I'm going to get back to work on cleaning up stuff then." Gingka said, getting up and walking out the door to the elevator, which had now been repaired.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have the test results from the village now."<p>

"Excellent! And?"

"It took five of them using their beys at full power to take them out, and they had to do it one at a time."

"Their beys?" Argo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. They were not in their suits, and did not seem to even have them at the time."

Argo grinned. "Then we strike everywhere, cripple everything we can, and try to take over before the Warriors can make their move!"

"Understood sir."

"Nothing will stop us now. It would take nothing short of a miracle for the Warriors to be able to save the entire world from our forces at once. Our relentless attacking will pay off, our years of work will finally be worth it!" Argo laughed.

* * *

><p>"Don't overwork yourself." Madoka said, coming up behind Gingka.<p>

The redhead turned from putting the stairwell door back on its hinges.

"I won't." he replied.

Madoka slid her arms around the Pegasus blader's neck from behind.

"Can I help?"

Gingka smiled at the words.

"If you can tap these hinges back into place, then go right ahead." he said, handing the brunette a hammer and stepping aside, holding the door in place while Madoka reached up and hammered the hinges into place.

Once the door was on, Gingka and Madoka high-fived before pulling each other close and kissing.

"Eww alert!" Arashi and Anashi yelled from their position cleaning the rotors of a nearby helicopter.

Gingka opened his eyes long enough to roll them before closing them again and pulling Madoka even closer.

"Double eww alert!" the twins called, covering their eyes as Ryuga and Kyoya walked in.

"Hey Hagane, care to take a few seconds away from your family to come help?" Ryuga called, but got ignored.

Ryuga stepped over and tapped Gingka on the shoulder, causing the redhead to jump and break out of the kiss.

"Yes, Ryuga?" he asked, letting go of Madoka, who quickly walked over to help the twins.

"Yuki's finished the Stormflight suit. We need your help to get the flight tunnel back up."

"Oh, Okay, I'm on it." Gingka said, following his rivals out the door.

* * *

><p>"Now we can finally do this!" Kenta exclaimed a few minutes later, looking at the fallen tunnel laying in several pieces in front of them.<p>

Gingka grinned. "Tamashii! Activate Stormflight system!"

"Activate Wildwind system."

"Activate Dragonfang system."

"Activate Firearrow system!"

Right on cue, as smooth as usual, the four helmets slammed shut.

"This is smaller than I remember. Was the info screen always this close to my face?" Gingka asked, narrowing his eyes as they adjusted to the semi-dark interior of his helmet.

"It does seem a lot closer, doesn't it?" Kenta commented.

"Let's just get this flight tunnel up. We have work to do." Ryuga reminded them as his jetpacks slid smoothly into place.

"Take it easy guys, we haven't done this in a while." Gingka cautioned as his own jetpacks clicked into position.

"Yeah, yeah, Hagane. Let's go!" Ryuga exclaimed as the streamlined, silver-colored gadget on his back roared into life, sending him careening for the ceiling.

"Ryuga! Be careful!" Gingka called as the orange-clad Warrior narrowly evaded hitting the ceiling.

"Shut up, Hagane." Ryuga growled, struggling to regain control of his own flight path.

Gingka chuckled and carefully lifted off, his jetpacks blazing silently behind him. Kyoya and Kenta did the same as Ryuga regained control and glided over to one section of the twisted object in front of them.

"Alright, let's put it up in the order we fly through it, like we did when we first set it up." Gingka decided, grabbing one of the cables that held a section of the training tunnel and waiting while Kyoya grabbed another. Kenta ad Ryuga soon had the other two corners, and they lifted it into the air right as Zero came down with Ren and Eiichi.

"Well, isn't this a familiar sight to see!" Zero called.

Stormflight half-turned to look over his shoulder at the Ifrit wielder.

"Feels good to be doing this again, as much as I'd rather be done with it." he said, hooking the end of the cable he was holding onto a loop on the ceiling and tying it in place.

"No kidding." Firearrow said, tying his own cable up and zipping around the room a couple of times before landing next to the next section.

Dragonfang chuckled under his breath as he did a couple of aerial loops before landing across from Firearrow, a huge grin plastered on his face underneath the menacing metallic mask he wore.

"Wait for us!" the group was joined by Lizardflight, Jadebolt, Warlord, and Scythestrike as they began to lift the next section into place.

* * *

><p>By the time Madoka, Ryo, and the Hagane twins reached the training room, half of the tunnel was in place, and the groups lifting the next two sections into place. They flew in perfect sync, spiraling around each other, leaving behind trails of heat and wisps of smoke and steam from their jetpacks. Spiraling black figures danced across the floor from the places they had touched down on or taken off from, as section after section was lifted, snapped into the previous one, and tied to the ceiling. Calls for replacement cables resounded every once in a while, as Cosmicbark and Warriorbelt zipped back and forth between the stairwell and the hovering Warriors.<p>

"Wow, you guys worked fast!" Ryo exclaimed.

Gingka glanced down from his position tying a cable into place.

"Yeah, even I'm surprised that we got this much done this fast." he replied, tightening the knot he had tied and bolting the cable into place.

"Well, there are ten of us." Kyoya grunted, helping to lift the next section into place.

"We're out of spare cable, so I sure hope that you guys don't need any more!" Yuki called, handing the last section off to Ryuga.

"Great, that's just what I needed to hear." Stormflight's metallic voice said sarcastically. "Any way we can get more? We're going to need it for something eventually."

"Couldn't we use the ones from our suits?" Lizardflight grunted as he pulled a knot tight.

Cosmicbark shook his head. "No, these cables are about twice as thick as the ones we use regularly. We can't use the ones from our suits."

"We'll figure out something." Scythestrike muttered.

"Well, now that we're done, we can move on. That last section should hold well enough, the cables aren't too bad."

"Then it's off to get some snow and ice!" King said, landing and retracting his helmet.

"Great, my favorite." Ryuga groaned, doing the same and heading for the elevator.

"We also need a team to monitor the DNA's movements, and a group to contact our allies around the world." Gingka spoke up, landing next to Madoka.

"I can monitor, if you mean just kinda watching the screen and keeping track of stuff." Madoka volunteered.

"And I can help!" Maru spoke up.

"That would be great! Then I can have more of us on other things!" Gingka grinned at the two mechanics. "You know where the control room is."

"Off we go then!" Madoka exclaimed, striding off towards the elevator doors.

"Yeah, you do have a whole group here. Give us something to do while we're here, otherwise we're just sitting around!" Zero exclaimed.

Gingka turned to the group. "You're right! Even with just you guys here, we've still got an army!"

"Awaiting orders, sir!" Arashi and Anashi said in sync, then giggled.

"Hmm… Anyone under twenty, go grab a wheelbarrow from the landing bay and start carting as much snow and ice as you can carry down here." Gingka ordered.

"Let's go guys!" Takeshi exclaimed, running off.

"Zero, you might as well supervise them."

"Got it." Zero said, following.

"Ren, you can join Madoka and Maru in the control room, there will be plenty of work for you there."

"On it."

"Kite, Eight, and Shinobu… Hmm… How about you guys start filling up the pools with the snow and ice that the others are bringing down?"

"Right, got it."

"Takanosuke, Sakyo, look around the base and see if there's anything else that needs repair or cleaning up."

"Alright, let's go!"

"What, no job for me?" Ryo joked.

Gingka grinned. "Care to call a few of our allies? I think that's the last job we really need done!"

"Yessir!" Ryo saluted and strode off, leaving a chuckling Gingka behind him.

"Alright, Warriors!"

The other nine bladers doing various tasks around the base paused for a moment to listen to their helmet communicators.

"I've assigned the rest of our group to the tasks that we needed done, so we're free to get out there and collect some data! Be careful, don't get caught, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill, I've said it a gazillion times. Got it?"

"Yeah! Anything is better than shoveling this stupid snow!" Ryuga exclaimed, earning several laughs from the others.

Gingka grinned. "Then you know what to do! Warriors, go!"

"Look out!" Eiichi and Takeshi ducked as the colorful streaks of flame darted past, heading out the open doors of the landing bay and into action.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have some new intel, just in."<p>

"Yes?" Argo half-turned from the screen he was looking at to face the DNA worker standing behind him, although he was certain of what the greenette had to say.

"We have confirmation from our forest units that the Warriors are back in action, and they seem to be at full capabilities."

"Well, it took them long enough. The question now is, can they catch up? Several countries are already occupied." Argo smirked evilly.

"_I assume you're referring to the small ones marked in red on my screen, which will be just as easy for us to free as they were for you to take over."_

"Ahh, Hagane. Long time no see." Argo smirked, turning to the screen as the redhead's face appeared.

"_I had hoped that it would be longer, say, never again?" _Gingka half-growled.

"Oh, you should have expected us to come back." Argo smirked. "We still have many chances to take over the world, and this one seemed to be the winning opportunity."

"_Seemed to be. I promise you, it won't be. We've been doing this for twenty-four years now, Argo, and you still haven't learned, apparently."_

"You're the ones who haven't learned!" Argo spat. "When will you give up? It's hopeless!"

"_I've proven that idea wrong time and time again. Like I said, twenty-four years, and you still haven't learned. Even after our major comeback only a year ago, have you already forgotten the taste of defeat? Apparently we need to feed it to you again."_

"Oh, you're going to be the ones fed defeat, while we will be feasting on victory!"

"_Try me. I dare you. You have absolutely no clue just what we're capable of."_

"Oh really? Have you already forgotten the little taste of intel that you got less than twenty-four hours ago? We have much more capability than you ever dreamed of!"

"_You mean your little pathetic toys that you call threatening robots? All those are is a bunch of scrap metal tacked onto the old one, as well as the slightly more advanced, but still outdated flight capabilities. Face it Argo, you're far behind us in technology."_ Gingka said, then terminated the connection.

"Man, when did you get so cold and disapproving of everything Argo has to say?" Kenta laughed.

Gingka grinned under his helmet. "I only learned from the best." he chuckled.

"And that would be…?"

"Me, duh. I used those lines first. The word 'Pathetic' should have been an immediate giveaway." Ryuga spoke up.

"Hey, can we cut the chatter? There's a robot squadron just below us." Yuki said suddenly.

"Right, on it." Gingka said.

"Wheee!" Titi and King exclaimed, diving straight down.

Gingka and the others laughed and followed.

"Don't kill yourselves now!" Gingka called.

"We won't!" Came the immediate reply.

"Take them out, but don't destroy all of them. If we can power one down, we can use it to figure out their capabilities!" Yuki said.

"Right!"

"Ready?" Gingka called.

"WEDF in delta formation, now… Go!"


	4. Analysis

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, as i didn't have time last week to get this chapter written. However, the epicness in this chapter will hopefully make up for the lack of updating in the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright Yuki, now that we've fought them for a while, what do we have?"<p>

"Well, their armor is at least twice as thick as before, and we can't cut through it with this level of speed, even with our cables. The most we have been able to do is tangle them up and smash them against a tree, which seems to work, but carries the risk of an explosion, as they seem to be run on fuel rather than battery fact that we've caused a few splotches of fuel on the ground proves this, although i'd need a sample of the fuel to know exactly what they run on, and i don't have something to gather a sample in right now."

"Then we need to keep that in mind and bring a few test tubes for our next encounter. Any easier way of defeating them? Also, if we could capture one and take it to our base, that would be a huge asset."

"We have to disable the tracking device on them first if we want to take them back to base, as well as their visual capabilities. The problem with that is that i have absolutely no clue where the tracking device is."

"They've probably suspected that we will try to capture one, so they will have planned for that and hidden the tracking device deep within the robot. If we want to disable it, we will have to do some analytical work in the field." Scythestrike spoke up.

"Our beys seemed more effective than our cables and the W.E.D.F." Firearrow observed.

"Then we need to launch, right?" Lizardflight suggested.

"Yeah, but hurry so that we can regain formation." Stormflight replied, unhooking Dragonfang's cable from his belt and flying straight up as Dragonfang did likewise.

"Let it Rip!"

"They've launched their beys. Took them long enough to figure out that their pesky little spinning technique won't work against our robots." Selen reported.

"But still, it's rather impressive that they did manage to take out quite a few of the squad by smashing them into things. That takes a lot of force." Argo said.

"Well, that's why we put data analyzers into our robots: So that we could figure out how to combat the Warriors." Ian smirked.

"Our amazing plot will work this time, they can be sure of that!" Enzo exclaimed, typing rapidly and sending new battle orders to the robots.

"Alright guys, we have work to do." Stormflight said as Pegasus smashed into a robot and sent it flying.

"And that is?" Warriorbelt said.

"Don't die. Watch out for those machine guns, we don't know if they can pierce our suits or not, and i'd really rather not find out."

"If you can collect a bullet or two, do so so that i can analyze them and find out what kind they are." Cosmicbark spoke up.

"They've got rockets!" Warlord reported suddenly as he darted to the side to avoid getting hit.

"Keep your distance!" Stormflight ordered.

"L-Drago, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!"

"Fly up, now!" Stormflight ordered as Ryuga's bey dove down towards the robots, smashing one into the ground.

"Let's give them a little surprise, shall we?" Ian smirked, pressing a button. Instantly, all of the robots held their mechanical arms out to the side and froze in place.

"Stay back. We don't know what they may be about to do." Stormflight ordered, holding up a hand to signal his allies to stop.

"No way! Gahh, sometimes i really hate the DNA!" Cosmicbark exclaimed as each robot launched bey after bey into battle, greatly inhibiting the movement of the ten Legendary Beys on the ground.

"How many are there?" Stormflight asked, ordering Pegasus to attack at the same time.

"At least a thousand! Each of those robots had to have launched around fifty beys!" Cosmicbark reported.

"Well, if i can win a hundred bey battle, then we all can! Go, Pegasus! Send them flying!"

"Oh, i don't think so." Selen smirked, pressing another button.

"Gahh! What was that?!" Wildwind exclaimed as Leone was sent flying by an explosion.

"The beys have miniature bombs on them! This just got a lot harder!" Cosmicbark exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Firearrow asked.

"Scythestrike, i need a plan of attack, and quickly. Cosmicbark, get back to base and start working on some sort of analytical software. Have Madoka help you with it if you need her. Jadebolt, take Warlord and Lizardflight and fly east for about five hundred feet. Dragonfang, you're with me. We're going to use our most powerful special moves to keep them occupied while Scythestrike comes up with a plan. Wildwind, block the robots' vision with as much dust as you can kick up. Everyone else, fly up as high as it is safe to or fly five hundred feet away. I'll need you ready for action on my command. Let's go!" Stormflight said, rocketing up high into the air.

"They're splitting up." Selen said, surprised.

"Cosmicbark's breaking away from the others and leaving." Enzo reported.

"Follow him!" Argo ordered.

"On it!" Ian said, sending the command to two of the robots.

"Oh no you don't!" Firearrow and Warriorbelt exclaimed, quickly crossing cables and wrapping the two robots around each other.

"That's brilliant!" Scythestrike said as the flames from the robot's jets ignited their fuel supplies, causing an explosion which Firearrow and Warriorbelt narrowly evaded.

"Cosmicbark, new orders: Start working on some sort of flamethrower for our suits. We've just found a weakness." Stormflight said, watching as the rest of his allies got into their assigned positions.

"L-Drago, Dragon Emperor Descends!"

"Pegasus, Lightning Strike Storm!"

"Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Whoa!" Selen exclaimed.

"We've completely lost all visual contact! I can't see a thing!" Ian exclaimed.

"Switch to heat vision!" Argo ordered.

"Switching." Enzo said, typing rapidly.

"It's no good! The heat created by L-Drago's special move is blocking all of our heat vision!" Ian said a few minutes later.

"Then there's only one option left." Argo growled.

Ian sighed. "Pulling robots out of battle with the Warriors."

"Still, that was a good battle. They weren't able to take them out very easily." Selen sighed.

"No, they weren't. They only took out about ten out of the fifty we sent." Enzo said.

"Well then, a success is what we can call it." Argo smirked."We just need to work on visional tactics for when they create a low-visibility situation like they just did."

"That shouldn't be too hard. We do have the technology for more than just heat vision." Ian said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"Then get our scientists to work on this new data." Argo ordered.

Ian nodded, got up, and left.

"They're retreating." Wildwind said, surprised.

"Follow them! We can find out where their base is!" Stormflight ordered.

"I only have enough fuel left to return to base." Firearrow said.

"Same here." The rest of the Warriors reported.

"Great." Stormflight sighed. "Return to base. We'll refuel and be sure to have a way to follow them next time. We used up more fuel than i thought in that battle."

"Well, we did have jetpacks at one hundred percent for most of the battle." Jadebolt spoke up as the group began heading back for the mountain in the distance.

"True. We need to find a way to carry more fuel. I'll get Yuki working on that too." Stormflight said.

* * *

><p>"They're back!" Anashi exclaimed as the landing bay doors opened and the Warriors landed.<p>

"Gingka! Are you alright? You had me worried sick when Yuki came back and said that you had told him to work on something to help you figure out how to defeat those robots!" Madoka exclaimed, rushing over to Gingka as soon as his boots touched the ground.

"I'm fine, Madoka." Gingka said quietly as his helmet retracted, although he looked exhausted.

"Come on, let's go down to the lounge and get you some rest." Madoka said, leaning her head against Gingka's shoulder and putting an arm around his waist to support him as she began walking towards the elevator.

"We should all get some rest. We don't know when the DNA will attack next, and we need to be ready." Aguma sighed.

"Agreed." The others muttered, scattering over the area.

* * *

><p>"The DNA has taken over most of Europe. Julian and Excalibur have already fled to China, and they're going to pick up Wang Hu Zhong and Bao at Beylin Temple before coming here." Ryo reported as Gingka and Madoka entered the control room.<p>

"Great, just great." Gingka sighed. "What about Team Dungeon and Lovushka?"

"Lovushka's in space right now. Dungeon's on their way, the DNA hasn't reached the U.S. just yet, but our data says that they're about to."

"And what about our Japanese allies that aren't here?"

"Tsubasa and Yu should be here any minute with anyone who was in Metal Bey City, and Hyoma's climbing the mountain as we speak."

"So everyone's on their way then… Good, good." Gingka muttered.

"You go rest. You look like you need it, and you've been working on this stuff for hours now." Ryo ordered.

Gingka opened his mouth to protest, then sighed and allowed Madoka to lead him downstairs.

* * *

><p>"How do your jetpacks work, anyway?" Eiichi asked Yuki as the Anubis blader started laying out his tools.<p>

"Rocket fuel. The reason the DNA hasn't been able to figure it out yet, probably." Yuki replied.

"Rocket fuel? How does that keep them from figuring it out? Wouldn't that be pretty obvious?"

"Not when it's this." Yuki said, pulling out two of the cylinders that fueled their rockets. "Each of these cylinders has a different substance in it, the two components of rocket fuel."

"How do you know which is which so that you don't put two of the same one in?" Eiichi asked.

Yuki grinned and pointed to the bottom of the cylinders. "Easy. Some are marked H, some are marked O. I just have to make sure i put one H and one O in each fuel pack."

"Why H and O? Why not one and two, or A and B?"

"Do you want a glass of water?" Yuki asked, putting the cylinders down and pulling out a glass from a cabinet.

"Uhh, i guess, why?" Eiichi asked.

Yuki grinned and carefully attached a tube to each of the cylinders, then turned a small knob, pouring the contents of the two and mixing them in the glass.

Eiichi raised an eyebrow in confusion as Yuki triumphantly placed the glass of liquid in front of him.

"There you go, water. That's our fuel."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Yuki grinned and held up the two cylinders. "H for Hydrogen, O for Oxygen. The two components of water, also used for rocket fuels. I combined them in a careful enough way that they wouldn't explode, but if i weren't as careful, these tubes would have become miniature rockets as they combined the two."

"You're not joking? Is that really water?" Eiichi asked.

In response, Yuki picked up the glass and took a sip. "Yup, it's water." he said, handing the glass to the teen.

"No way! That's so cool!" Eiichi exclaimed.

Yuki grinned. "Now i just need to make an analytical system and a flamethrower for our suits."

"Flamethrower?" Eiichi raised an eyebrow.

"Without making it dangerous." Yuki confirmed. "If you could go get Madoka to help me with the software, that would be great."

"On it." Eiichi said, turning and leaving the room.

"Next time, we'll be ready." Yuki muttered, sitting down at a nearby computer and beginning to type.


	5. In All Seriousness

**I'm back again! Miss me? XD Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Stormflight: The Final Battle, as i really have nothing else to say.**

* * *

><p>"Helicopter now landing in landing bay."<p>

"Guess i'd better get up there and see who's arrived then." Gingka sighed, getting off the couch in the lounge and heading for the elevator.

"Hey, Gingka! Back in action already, are we?" Benkei exclaimed as he stepped out of the helicopter.

"I wish we didn't have to continue this fight, but yes." Gingka replied.

"Well, it can't be helped." Tsubasa said.

"How many people did you bring?" Gingka asked, turning towards the elevator.

"Well, there's me, Benkei, Yu,, and then the rest of Wild Fang, who arrived in a plane this morning after hearing that the DNA was back and, apparently, after getting a call from Kyoya." Tsubasa replied.

"Good. Wang Hu Zhong is meeting up with Excalibur and coming here, and Team Dungeon is on their way as well." Gingka said.

"Metal Bey City was asking for you guys. We barely managed to sneak out without being seen and followed." Tsubasa said.

"Hmm…" Gingka growled under his breath. "We just don't have the forces as Warriors to get out there and take them down, with how widespread their attacks are. We need more people…"

"You'll do it. You're the Legendary Bladers, you've personally stopped threats from taking over the world five times now, and this time will be no different." Nile said.

"Glad to hear that you're apparently more confident than i am." Gingka muttered.

"Just don't get down. If you give up, what will the world do? You and the others are their only hope." Demure spoke up.

"Not me, it's all of us." Gingka said, turning to the group. "I can't save the world by myself."

"I think the Nemesis Crisis has already proven you wrong. You stood alone there." Tsubasa commented.

"Even there though, the world had my back. My power alone can't do it, but with the combined forces of everyone, we can do it." Gingka smirked. "Thanks for the pep talk, now let's get to work!"

"Awaiting orders, sir!" Benkei and Yu said, saluting.

Gingka laughed. "Get to the training room and train. Aguma's down there trying to figure out how to fight the DNA's new-and-improved robots."

"Yes sir!" Benkei and Yu said, disappearing into the elevator with Tsubasa, Demure, and Nile.

"More forces… Hmm…" Gingka muttered to himself as a light beeping noise and the landing bay doors opening informed him that Wang Hu Zhong and Excalibur had arrived. The two teams were soon sent down to the training room with the others, and Gingka headed back to the control room to check on the status of the DNA's invasion.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, everyone, including Team Dungeon, was assembled in the training room. They were all in a circle around Gingka, who raised his hand for silence the moment everyone had arrived.<p>

"As you guys already know, the DNA has returned and somehow now has the capabilities to attack the entire world at once. Unfortunately for us, we don't have enough supplies or people to counter such a widespread attack at once, and we don't have the resources to strike and take out one section at a time, then defend it. Honestly, we cannot do this alone, even with all of the people we have here. This time, it's different than when they had control of Japan. Then, we had the advantage of surprise, and we knew where their two main headquarters were located. This time, however, they have caught us by surprise, and have already taken control of many countries around the world. We cannot let them take all of the countries, or our battle is over and they've won the war."

"What do we do then?" Zero asked.

"The solution sounds simple, but it's going to be a lot harder than it sounds, unfortunately. We need to gather every blader we've ever met, every ally, rival, anyone you can find. Gather the bladers of the world. We need to organize them into a fighting force, or we will not be able to defend the world against the DNA. " Gingka replied.

"So, we all go back home, and get everyone to unite and fight against the DNA?" Masamune said.

"Exactly. It would probably be best to travel in groups of two, just to make sure that we don't lose one person and have no way of being notified about it." Gingka said. "Yuki, do you have those communicators we used last time?"

"Yeah, and their range has been intensified so that they will reach from anywhere to anywhere, no matter what the distance." Yuki said. "We will probably not have any other means of communication soon, as the DNA will be able to disable quite a few things."

"Good. Then let's get those passed out and get moving!" Gingka exclaimed. "Warriors, to the control room please."

* * *

><p>As soon as the Warriors had all reached the control room, Gingka again began speaking.<p>

"We're creating a literal army here, and an army needs generals. Aguma, i need you to come up with ten divisions, based on area or whatever you think best. This is a war, we're creating an army, and as the ten strongest bladers in the world, we're logically the generals, the ones everyone else will look up to. Make sense?"

The others standing around the room nodded solemnly.

"Alright then, Aguma, get to work, Yuki, if you can get back on those flamethrowers please, everyone else, just find something useful to do." Gingka said, sitting down in a nearby chair with a sigh as the others left and running a hand through his blazing red hair.

"Hey, you okay?" Madoka asked, stepping out of the corner and placing a hand on Gingka's shoulder, her turquoise eyes filled with worry.

Gingka looked up at the brunette and smiled sadly. "I didn't want to have to continue this. It's a neverending fight against the DNA, it seems. I'm not getting any younger, Madoka. I wanted to be able to just live the rest of my life in peace with you and the twins, yet here i am again, nearly forty and still dealing with these threats in person."

**(A/N: Doing the math, with the first Stormflight set in Shogun Steel, the second one a year later, the third fifteen years later, and this one a year after that, Gingka would be 38 here.)**

"But you're doing it brilliantly, in the way that only you can." Madoka replied. "At least you know the world still needs you."

"But this defeats the purpose of all that we worked for over twenty years ago." Gingka sighed. "We wanted the next generation of bladers to be able to defend themselves, and i honestly don't think they ever really got there, and as a result, the generation after them isn't as strong as it should be."

"It will be." Madoka said confidently. "Stop being such a downer, it's not like you at all. Come on, get yourself down to the training room and have Pegasus run a few laps."

Gingka's eyes brightened to their former blazing glory at the suggestion. "You'd better come down and bring the twins then."

Madoka laughed. "That's better. I'll send them down, now get going!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Madoka and the twins arrived in the training room, only to spot Gingka already occupied with smashing through opponent after opponent. Yu and Tsubasa were relaunching, joining a giant, endless battle royale.<p>

"Now that's the Gingka we all know and love!" Madoka exclaimed, watching the redhead.

"Kyahh! Pegasus, Storm Bringer!" Gingka called.

"Again?!" Demure and Nile exclaimed.

"Horuseus, Mystic Zone!"

"Gahh! Scorpio!"

"Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster!"

"Libra, Sonic Wave!"

"Striker, Flash of Lightning!"

"Foxe, Buster Tail!"

"Dodge it, Lyra!"

"Heaven and Earth Formation!"

"Great Mountain Formation!"

"Whoa!" An explosion ripped through the air as the special moves of all of the bladers collided ferociously. Everyone was flung back from the force of the explosion as the ground shook.

"Gingka? Everyone? Are you guys alright?" Madoka asked, scrambling to her feet and peering through the dust.

"We're all here." Wang Hu Zhong said as Chao Xin helped Mei Mei up.

"I think we just destroyed the training room." Masamune laughed as he helped Toby dig Zeo out of a pile of debris.

"No kidding." Benkei said, digging Nile and Demure out of another pile of debris as Tsubasa helped Yu up.

"Where's Gingka?" Madoka asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Tsubasa said, looking around.

"Gingka? Gingka, can you hear me?" Madoka shouted, looking around at the devastated training room. The entire tunnel, which the Warriors had taken a couple of hours to put up, was back in the pool, having splashed some of the water all over the floor. The rock climbing wall had fallen over and was smashed to bits.

"Where did he go?" Anashi asked.

"If he got blown straight back, that would put him…" Tsubasa trailed off and looked over at the pool, then back at Madoka, who paled and bolted for the pool.

"Gingka! Are you under there?" she asked.

"What happened down here?" Aguma asked, coming into the training room.

"We were battling, and we think Gingka is trapped under the fallen tunnels in the pool." Benkei replied.

"Uh-oh. Hang on!" Aguma exclaimed as his helmet slammed shut over his face and he took off.

"Benkei, catch!" he shouted, firing his cable through the first part of the tunnel that he could find poking above the edge of the pool.

"Now what?" Benkei asked once the grappling hook was grasped firmly in his hands.

"Hook it onto the rest of the cable at my wrist." Scythestrike said, landing next to Benkei, who quickly did as he was told.

"Now, try lifting this from the ends, anyone who can!"

Benkei, Tsubasa, Nile, and Da Xiang quickly ran over and grabbed the edges of the tunnel, then pushed it up as Scythestrike pulled from above.

"It's moving!"

"Keep it up!"

Madoka peered nervously underneath the moving tunnel section as the strong group of men shoved and heaved it up, trying to roll it out of the pool.

"Come on! Keep going!" Scythestrike encouraged, straining to pull up.

"We're all pushing as hard as we can!" the others grunted.

"Get in there!" Demure and Chao Xin slipped in and attempted to help.

"Come on! We've got to get it out!"

"My jetpacks are at full power! I don't have enough lift on my own!" Scythestrike grunted.

"Hang on, we've got it!" Dragonfang and Wildwind soon has their cables hooked around the tunnel section, which soon began moving. The six bladers at the sides pushed to the side as the tunnel rolled out of the pool.

"There!" Firearrow and Cosmicbark darted down and pulled Gingka out of the pool, setting the redhead down gently on the ground in a facedown position.

"Gingka!" Madoka exclaimed, rushing over to the redhead and kneeling next to him as he pushed himself up on his elbows, gasping for breath and coughing up water.

"I'm alright." the redhead coughed as Madoka helped him to a sitting position.

"Don't scare me like that again." Madoka sobbed, hugging the Pegasus blader.

"It's okay, Madoka. It's okay." Gingka murmured in Madoka's ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good job guys." Aguma said as he landed next to the group of bladers still breathing heavily from their exertions.

"High fives all around!" Kenta exclaimed, high-fiving Yuki.

"I'll pass." Ryuga and Kyoya said in stereo.

"You two are no fun!" Chao Xin laughed.

"Nice quick actions. I'm glad i have you guys here." Gingka said, getting up and stepping over to the group.

"We're just glad that you're alright!" Kenta exclaimed, turning to the redhead.

"Well, only because you guys acted quickly." Gingka replied. "There's no way i could have gotten out of that myself. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Aguma replied as Anashi and Arashi practically tackled their father to the ground.

"Alright, everyone back to work." Gingka said, attempting to get up off the ground, but failing as the twins piled on top of him, preventing him from moving.

"Hey! Get off! I've got work to do here!"

Madoka laughed at the redhead's protesting and knelt down next to his head. "Oh, come on. Let's just relax for a while. The others can get the work done."

"Since when were you on their side?" Gingka grunted, trying to push his kids off of him.

"Guys, get off your father." Madoka ordered as she stood, chuckling.

"Aww." the twins faked disappointment as they rolled to the side, releasing Gingka, who instantly got up and dusted himself off.

"I've got to go get out of these wet clothes." Gingka muttered, heading for the elevator.

"We'll be waiting in the lounge." Madoka called.

"Alright, alright, i get the hint. Sheesh." Gingka replied as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Off we go then. Back to work, like he said." Aguma said, heading for the stairwell.

* * *

><p><em>I'm getting tired of this. No matter how many times i beat them, they always get back up. I guess their persistence is to be admired, but it's starting to get annoying. Seems as if there is no rest for me, now that I've saved the world so many times.<em>

_All that i really want right now is to just be normal, to let someone else do the saving, but i can't. Everyone looks to me every time there's a threat, and there's no escaping it. Seems as if the only way i'd be able to truly escape this would be to die, but that's not an option. If i were gone, who would protect everyone? Who would protect Madoka and the kids? Not that i can't trust anyone, but, well, i don't, honestly. Even the other Warriors have their own interests, and although i could know that they would protect Madoka and the others, they wouldn't be able to replace me. Nobody can do that._

_I started this, and i have to see it through to the end. I started the Warriors, they're under my command, and i can't let them down. The world is waiting, and i can't let it down. I didn't let it down against Lightning L-Drago, against the Spiral Force, Nemesis, or the DNA the first two times, and i won't let it down now. The DNA will be defeated, and this time, i'll make sure that they can't come back. No more world threats. I can't take this anymore. I have the power of all of my friends and allies, the power of the entire world, all of it backing me, and as long as i can still fight, i won't back down, not one inch! The DNA can expect to hear more from me than from anyone else!_

_Just you wait, Argo. I, no, we are coming for you. You and all your allies. We'll get rid of you so that you can't even attempt to take over the world again. Whether this is a battle of beys, or a battle of technology, we will win! If ten isn't enough to stop you, then try twenty-three!_

_Twenty-three of us, uniting and commanding six billion. That will be enough. That… Will definitely defeat the DNA._


	6. Expansion

**Finally, i'm back with another chapter of Stormflight! Sorry for the long wait, i had an extreme case of writer's block that only recently went away. And there's a new pic up on my DA account to go with this chapter, but don't look at the pic first, as it contains a spoiler for the chapter itself. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Warriors' flamethrower testing, attempt number one."<p>

"You sound like a movie director."

"So? What else am i supposed to say?"

"Dunno."

"Let's just test these and get it over with."

"You sound grumpy."

"Titi, just get to it."

"Right."

"And three, two, one."

Flames burst from the wrists of Stormflight and Lizardflight, neatly igniting a pile of wood nearby.

"Shutdown! How did that work?" Yuki asked.

Gingka instantly pulled off his glove. "We need heat protection on the backs of our hands." He replied, dunking his hand in the nearest bucket of water that had been prepared for emergencies.

"Whoops. Sorry, i somehow missed that." Yuki said, making a note as Titi copied Gingka.

"I'll get something for those burns." Madoka said, heading for the medical room.

"But, the flamethrowers work great. The heat protection is the only improvement i think we need." Gingka commented, examining the red spot on the back of his hand.

"And i need a way to fit them into our suits. I think they may need to be modified. We can't fit everything in that tight little package anymore." Yuki said.

"That's alright. Perhaps we turn them into a belt instead when folded up."

"Good idea. I'll try it."

"And how's the other project i talked to you about coming along?"

"I've finished about two of the basic systems, but i'm going to need help if i'm going to work as fast as you wanted."

"I'll send Kite, Maru, and Madoka to help you."

"Alright. You go get that burn taken care of first though."

"Right. Keep up the good work." Gingka said, leaving the lab after taking off the device that was strapped onto his arm.

"We're back. Found some good cables in the shipyards of Metal Bey City that they were happy to give us." Chris reported as he and Kenta entered the training room a couple of hours later.

"Great! Let's get this tunnel back up." Gingka said, as his helmet slammed shut over his face and he pulled his glove back on over his now-bandaged hand.

"Be careful." Madoka called as the Warrior lifted off and started replacing the cables on the fallen tunnel pieces.

"We'll be fine." Titi assured as he lifted off as well.

"Wait for us!" King and Aguma exclaimed, rushing in and taking off with Kyoya and Ryuga close behind.

"Gingka!" Ryo called suddenly, running in.

"What?" Stormflight replied, tying a cable securely to a ring on the end of one tunnel section.

"Tokyo has fallen. Japan is once again under DNA control."

The Warriors froze in shock.

"We should have been there… We should have defended them…" Stormflight muttered.

"There was nothing we could have done. There's only ten of us. Even with the flamethrowers Yuki's developing, we wouldn't have been ready in time." Lizardflight spoke up.

"There won't be only ten of us for much longer." Stormflight said.

"Huh?" The comment attracted the attention of the others scattered around the room.

"The flamethrowers aren't the only thing Yuki's been working on." Stormflight announced. "I also started him working on more Steel Warrior suits. They will have different capabilities, depending on who's wearing them, but we are enlarging the Warrior force."

"You mean... You're adding more Warriors? We won't be the only ones?" Firearrow spoke up.

"Exactly." Stormflight replied. "Everyone currently in this base will soon have the same capabilities we do, although i have designed different capabilities for the girls and the kids. Theirs are more for their protection."

"Gingka..." Madoka breathed, suddenly feeling nervous. "Are you sure about this? What if we can't handle it? You've always said that controlling the flight path of those suits is difficult."

"I'm entirely sure. Yuki developed an autopilot for our suits a couple of years back, and he said it should be pretty simple to alter that programming slightly to make flight fairly simple, although that feature will likely be more prominent on yours and the kids' suits. It won't allow for rapid changes in direction, so we can't use it as much on the suits of those who will be in battle."

"I'll assume you plan on training everyone on how to use them." Ryo spoke up.

"Of course. There wouldn't be a point to giving them the capabilities without teaching them how to keep it all under control."

"How long until they're ready?" Wildwind spoke up.

"As soon as we can. Madoka, i told Yuki i'd send you, Kite, and Maru up to help him out."

"Alright. I'm on it." Madoka said, gathering the medical supplies she had used to bandage Gingka and Titi's hands and heading for the elevator.

"And come up with Warrior names. That's part of the fun."

"Alright." Madoka called, rolling her eyes slightly as she entered the elevator.

"Okay Yuki, i know what's going on now, so what do i need to do?"

Yuki half-turned. "Well, i've got the basic systems done. Why don't you get to the drawing board and start designing the overall look? Gingka told me to get yours and the twins' done first."

"Of course he did. I'm on it." Madoka said, sitting down at a nearby table and picking up a pencil.

"I left Gingka's original designs there if you want to partially copy them." Yuki spoke up.

"I see that. Think i will." Madoka muttered, starting to sketch.

"Hey, what color do you want the suit to be?" Yuki asked a few hours later as Madoka leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"I thought they only came in silver."

Yuki laughed. "I meant the eyes and coat. Nice design."

"Pink, and thanks."

"You're welcome. Pink, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a good color."

"And will complement Gingka's blue. What about the kids? I'm just going to make theirs like their father's."

"Orange and purple like their beys, i guess."

"Logical. Here, cut out this glass piece in the shape i've marked. You'll need two of each."

"Glass?"

"Shatterproof. That's your eyes and actually, a camera lens. You can't see directly out, the images are projected on a screen inside the helmet. Makes it easier to switch between different types of vision."

"Oh. I see." Madoka said. "How did you get them colored then?"

"Easy. I'll treat them with chemicals in a bit that'll change their color."

"Oh. Man, you're just a scientific genius here!"

Yuki chuckled. "Thanks. I try."

Madoka grinned, put on a pair of safety glasses, and carefully began cutting the glass Yuki had given her.

"Think you can do assembly if i cut out the pieces and lay them out?" Yuki asked a few minutes later as he held up a bundle of wires and examined it before clipping one and setting the bundle back down.

"Probably. I've done Gingka's before, after all." Madoka said nervously.

"Then come over here and knock yourself out while i get the eyes set up and connected to the main system. Oh, and i'll need you to measure yourself so that i can get the metal cut to the right size to protect your body."

"Alright. I'll get on that."

"Why don't you measure everyone once you're done, or send Maru to do it."

"Send me to do what?" Maru asked, entering the room.

"To get everyone's measurements for their suits. The specific ones i need are listed here, along with everyone's names." Yuki replied, printing off a few sheets of paper and handing them to Maru, along with a clipboard.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what suits?" Maru asked, taking the clipboard and clipping the paper onto it.

"Yuki has orders to expand the Steel Warriors. He and i are busy making a few of the suits now. Is Kite coming?"

"He was busy, but he'll be up here in a second." Maru replied. "I'll get those measurements for you."

"Thanks Maru." Yuki said, turning back to the scattered array of tiny camera parts spread out on his work desk.

"No problem!" Maru said, winking and leaving.

Soon enough, as Maru went around measuring the entire group, the word spread. Groups of bladers began whispering among themselves in excitement as they trained and worked, wondering what it was going to be like. One by one, they were called up by Kite or Madoka to design their final costume.

"Umm, Mei Mei, what is this?" Madoka asked, looking at the sheet of paper in front of the Chinese blader.

Mei Mei blushed in embarrassment. "Umm, it's supposed to be a person, but it looks like a hurdle."

"Turtle?" Chao called from across the room.

"Yeah, turtle. I knew that."

"Here, how about i draw the basic figure and you do the rest?" Madoka sighed.

"Thanks Madoka. That would be freight."

"Great." Chao corrected.

"You don't have to correct me every time you know." Mei Mei pouted.

"Ow!" Anashi yelped from across the room, dropping the needle and thread she was holding and sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Hah! You pricked your finger!" Ren crowed, then stabbed herself.

"You were saying?" Anashi smirked as the blonde yelped and stuck her own finger in her mouth.

"Here, Madoka, go try this metal piece on and tell me if it fits or if it needs adjusting." Yuki said, handing the brunette a metal breastplate.

"On it." Madoka replied.

"And make sure Gingka sees you in it." Chao Xin teased, earning himself a smack on the head that caused him to draw a line straight across his picture.

"It should have about an inch or two of extra space to make room for the padding." Yuki called as the brunette left.

"Okay." Madoka replied.

"Dang, you guys have been busy up here. This is great! Look at all this!" Gingka exclaimed a while later as he came up.

"What do you think?" Yuki asked, holding up Madoka's mostly-assembled mask, which he was busy attaching strands of pink hair to.

"She copied mine and made it a bit more curved. Nice." Gingka commented.

"More curved, heh, like her." Chao Xin said, earning himself another smack on the head.

"Shut up, Chao." Gingka said, blushing. The rest of Wang Hu Zhong just laughed.

"Fits fine." Madoka said, coming back in and handing the breastplate to Yuki. "Alright, who's been teasing Gingka?"

"Chao Xin." The rest of the room said in stereo.

"Geez, can't i make one comment without everyone hating me?" Chao exclaimed.

"Nope." Everyone said in stereo, causing poor Chao Xin to animefall out of his seat and draw yet another line across his paper.

"What do you think?" Madoka asked, noticing Gingka examining her design.

"It looks good. But, you know, i think it needs a heart somewhere. Like… Right here." Gingka said, sketching a heart on the belt buckle.

Madoka looked up at her husband and grinned. "Yeah, that adds the little bit of flair that it was missing."

Gingka smiled. "It's got plenty of flair. Just needed a little touch to show your great big heart."

"Awww…" The sound rose up from around the room.

Gingka and Madoka rolled their eyes.

"Back to work." Gingka ordered, half-turning to the group of bladers behind him, who grinned and obeyed.

"Eww alert!" Anashi and Arashi said as Gingka turned back to Madoka and kissed her.

"You said it." Chao Xin laughed.

"Back to work?" Madoka muttered as Gingka pulled away.

"Yeah. We've got a lot of it to do." Gingka replied, turning and leaving.


	7. The Attack Begins

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating last week, i was at a church event and didn't have the chapters even started anyway. But, i'm back this week, and Stormflight is again rolling! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Gingka, I don't think that I'm ready for this."<p>

"I'm right behind you. You'll do fine. If anything goes wrong, I'll catch you. Come on, you've got this."

Madoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Tamashii, activate Stormheart system."

"Activating." the computer reported as Madoka's brown hair and pale complexion were covered by the pink hair and silver mask of her new suit.

"Start with just ten percent power." Gingka's voice came into her helmet. "And relax. The suit will keep you stable,, you just have to tell it what to do."

"Okay." Madoka replied, taking a few deep breaths before slowly lifting off the ground, her jetpacks blazing quietly behind her.

"You've got it, just maintain control."

Madoka looked up from the ground and into the metal face of Stormflight, who was hovering calmly a mere five feet in front of her as she shakily ascended.

"Eyes on me, that's it. You're doing great. Just mirror me, and tell me if you want to do something."

Stormflight leaned slightly to the right, moving away from the landing pad. Madoka hesitated for a moment before following. Before she knew it, her body was almost parallel to the floor, as she and Gingka darted towards the wall before pulling up to hover gently.

"Well, now that you know how to more around, let's do turning."

Madoka could hear the pride in her husband's voice as he began flying away from the wall, then leaned to the left and arched his back to circle around one of the helicopters.

"Come on, your turn." he said as he again reached her.

Madoka nodded and carefully copied what Gingka had done.

"Ready to go a bit faster?" Gingka asked.

"Umm, no." Madoka replied decisively. "I'm not sure i've quite got the hang of this yet."

"Alright. Keep practicing." Gingka replied.

"Turn off jetpacks." Madoka ordered.

"Ahh, Madoka-" Gingka paused mid-sentence and sighed as the brunette landed, hard, and fell over.

"Ow…"

"I should have told you beforehand to have the suit slowly shut them down. My bad." Gingka chuckled as his boots touched the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Look out!"

Gingka suddenly darted into the air to dodge a pair of blazing streaks as they flew past, completely out of control.

"Turn down the power!" he called, chasing after a streak of purple as it careened out of control.

"How?!" Arashi panicked.

"Voice command! Tell it to go to ten percent!"

"Whoa!"

"Anashi!"

"It's chaos up here, isn't it?" Yuki chuckled as he barely dodged one of the flying teens.

"Well, aren't you being a huge help?!" Gingka exclaimed sarcastically as he darted across the room to prevent his son from crashing.

"I try." Yuki called back, then leapt back and yelped as Anashi crash landed in front of him, skidding into a pile of crates.

"Whoa!" Madoka leapt to the side and activated her jetpacks as Arashi nearly slammed into her. The brunette spiraled out of control for a few seconds before beginning to circle the room neatly, avoiding the other two that were still in the air.

"I told you you could do it!" Gingka crowed as he finally caught up to Arashi and hit the emergency shutoff on the teen's jetpacks.

"This is a lot faster than before!" Madoka exclaimed nervously.

"Default is set to fifty percent, enough for a fairly quick takeoff. Look at you! You're a natural!"

"How do i land?!"

"Point your feet down and tell Tamashii to do a gradual shutoff."

Madoka did as she was told, and stumbled forwards into Gingka's arms as her thigh-high black boots touched the concrete.

"That was freaky." she said as hers and Gingka's helmets retracted.

"But you did amazing, for a first try. I barely had to tell you anything, really."

"On the other hand, the twins need work."

Gingka laughed. "I didn't think they'd be taking off so soon. I hadn't told them to only go ten percent power."

Anashi and Arashi looked slightly embarrassed as their helmets retracted.

"Where did you guys take off from, anyway?" Gingka asked.

"The lab."

"A good two or three floors down. Nice job managing to get up here through the stairwell, although you broke the doors."

"Sorry." the two laughed, scratching the backs of their heads.

"Everyone else is ready." Yuki said.

"Have them all come up here then." Gingka said.

Yuki nodded and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"You all have your assignments. Everyone has been assigned to a specific part of the world with a specific partner. Yuki has installed systems on your computers that will keep you connected to the main base, as well as alerting you to any nearby DNA activity. Each of you has been given a bag of sensors. The instructions are in an audio file opened by the command written in your instructions. I expect a report into the headquarters every six hours, on the dot. Yuki, my dad, the women, and the kids will be available at different times of the day so that we have someone in the control room twenty-four seven. We will be taking off in groups of four to avoid attracting too much attention, starting with squad one, destined for the east coast of Europe. Excalibur and Chris, are you ready to go?"<p>

The four masked bladers nodded.

"Good luck!" Sophie called.

"Then, as Sophie said, good luck… And prepare for liftoff." Stormflight ordered, as the majority of the masked group stepped back.

"Liftoff in five." Tamashii said, as jetpacks ignited and boots barely brushed against the ground.

"Four."

A clanking sound came from overhead as the landing bay doors unlocked.

"Three."

A few flakes of snow drifted through from a snowstorm outside as the doors began opening.

"Two."

Everyone fell silent.

"One."

The blazing jetpacks began to lift their wearers slowly off the ground.

"Liftoff."

All at once, the landing bay doors slammed open, as jetpacks blazed at full power and sent the four soaring out of the base.

"Close landing bay doors. Team Dungeon, be ready to take off in ten minutes." Gingka ordered, striding off for the elevator.

"Got it." King replied.

* * *

><p>"We're the last group. We've got all of Japan to cover."<p>

"We can do that, no problem." Ryuga smirked.

"Stay away from Tokyo for now. The DNA will be on high alert to look for us. If we stay low for a while, then they should relax their guard slightly."

"Logical. Now let's go." Kyoya muttered.

"Wait, what are our pairings here?" Kenta asked.

Gingka shrugged. "I figured that you'd go with Ryuga."

"What, leaving me stuck with you?" Kyoya smirked.

Gingka grinned. "If you want to put it that way. Or you could go with Kenta and I'll go with Ryuga."

"No way, i'd rather have Kenta with me than you, Hagane."

"Suit yourself. You two have southern Japan."

"And you've got northern then?"

"Yeah, i'd prefer to stick close to the base, just in case i'm needed."

"Good plan. Let's go."

"Tamashii, open landing bay doors." Gingka ordered, taking a few running steps before blasting into the sky, with Kyoya, Ryuga, and Kenta following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Good luck…" Madoka whispered, watching the four on the screen in the control room.<p>

"Well, wake me up when it's my fern. I'm going to take a map." Mei Mei sighed, heading for the door.

"You mean turn and nap?" Madoka chuckled.

"Riiiight." the Chinese blader looked embarrassed as she left.

Madoka sighed and sat down in a chair, closely watching the moving icons on the large screen in front of her and smiling slightly as she noticed that Wang Hu Zhong, Aguma, Dynamis, and Bao had already reached China, and were apparently splitting up into their groups. Her eyes hovered for a few seconds on the six before turning to look at the pair of icons flying wide around Metal Bey City, obviously avoiding it. Red dots on the screen turned green every once in a while, indicating a new sensor being placed.

The brunette frowned suddenly as a sensor that had just turned green began flashing red.

"Stormheart to Stormflight."

"Yeah Madoka?"

"One of the sensor icons is flashing red."

"Which one?"

"The one you just placed."

Gingka muttered something under his breath inaudibly.

"Alright, thanks for the warning. It just popped up on my screen. Stormflight out."

Madoka accessed the sensor's camera, and soon spotted the squad of DNA robots marching through the desert.

"No, don't go back…" She whispered as the icons indicating Gingka's and Kyoya's positions turned around and began heading back towards the sensor.

"How's it going up here?" Hikaru asked as she entered the room.

"Gingka and Kyoya are being reckless." Madoka sighed, indicating the screen.

Hikaru sweatdropped. "Tell me something i don't know."

"My Warrior name is Stormheart."

"And mine's Wildwave. Kyoya helped a bit. He wanted it to match his."

Madoka chuckled. "Gingka made our entire family's names match. Arashi's is Stormlight, and Anashi's is Stormfire."

"Takeshi's is Wildstorm." Hikaru laughed. "Names match the beys and the rest of the family's."

"Apparently." Madoka replied.

'Madoka! These flamethrowers work great! Booyah!"

"Huh?" Madoka and Hikaru turned their attention to the screens, only to see Gingka and Kyoya blowing up robots left and right.

"Take that, Argo!" Gingka whooped.

"They're so childish sometimes…" Madoka chuckled.

"No, really?" Hikaru said sarcastically, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryo asked as he entered the room.

"Gingka and Kyoya are having way too much fun with those flamethrowers. They're being extremely childish." Madoka replied.

"You do know that i can hear you, right? We're not being childish, just having fun." Gingka's voice said from the speakers.

"Way too much fun, like i said." Madoka replied.

"Whoa! That guy almost shot me. Not cool." Gingka said, laughing.

"Not funny either!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Relax, Madoka. I was kidding."

A small tick mark appeared on Madoka's forehead. "Joking about it is even less funny!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay, i get it. I won't do it again. Sheesh…" Gingka muttered. "Don't blow out my eardrums like that."

"You deserved it." Madoka said stubbornly.

"Whatever…" Gingka chuckled. "Stormflight out."

Madoka sighed and turned the camera access off, noting that all of the robots were lying on the ground, blazing and exploding.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've got some new intel. The Warriors have begun to move, and managed to take out an entire patrol squad."<p>

"What?!" Argo was shocked. "How?!"

"We're not entirely sure, sir, but they seem to have flamethrowers now. I must admit that we didn't think of fire danger in our robot design."

"We can't pull them all back to upgrade now… Come up with a design to make them fireproof, then we'll pull them one squad at a time and upgrade them. In the meantime, double production rate."

'Yes sir."

"Anything else?" Argo sighed.

"They have spread out over the entire globe, and we believe they are staying in pairs of two."

"That only gives them five locations. Spreading out will be their downfall."

"I don't think so sir. These Warriors are unfamiliar. They seem to have expanded their numbers."

"Show me." Argo growled.

The DNA worker nodded and plugged a small drive into the computer, causing images to come up onscreen. Argo growled at every new picture: Two Warriors dressed in orange and red, using synchrom beys to slam robots together; a pair in blue, combining their power and blasting robots with flames; two more Warriors flying over southern Europe.

"When did we start getting these images?" Argo growled.

"Well, i don't know when you got them, but i see you've figured out that we've expanded."

"Hagane…" Argo snarled as an image of Stormflight hovering in midair replaced the images on his screen.

"Your robots are ridiculously easy to beat with fire. We've got the upper hand now." Stormflight said.

"Oh, do you? You're still small in numbers compared to our robotic forces." Argo smirked.

"I'll just let you think that. Meanwhile, why don't you watch this robot, that i've borrowed the cameras from to talk to you, get blown up?" Stormflight replied calmly, pointing his right arm at the camera. Moments later, flames blazed into Argo's view, and the computer reported that it had lost contact with another robot.


	8. Strategy

**Alright, i'm back again! Don't really have anything to say, except: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Geez, talk about uneventful."<p>

"Shut up, Swordfire. It's better that we're not getting any action."

"Well, still, we haven't even found anyone in this town at all."

"They're all hiding from the DNA and don't know who we are. Give them time, and let's start helping repair from the DNA attacks. We've just got to get these people on our side, and then we're moving on to the next village."

"Since when were you in charge, Shinobifire?"

"Since right now apparently, since you're complaining."

"Am not. I just expected to see a bit more action."

"Just shut up and come help me with this…"

"Fine, fine. I'm on it."

People peeked fearfully through windows as the two orange-clad, metal-faced figures grunted and strained to replace a fountain in the center of the town that had fallen down mere hours before when the DNA had swept through. Swordfire activated his jetpacks and hooked his grappling cable around the top of the fountain, pulling it back into place while Shinobifire pushed up from below.

"There, that looks a lot better!" Swordfire exclaimed, landing and looking up at the fountain, hands on his hips.

One woman called out in fear and tried to pull her child back as the toddler ran towards the two unfamiliar figures. The two Warriors turned and looked at her as Tamashii gave them the proximity alert. The young girl hesitated at the gleaming, intimidating metal masks, fear flashing across her face

Swordfire knelt down slowly on one knee, his helmet retracting to reveal the friendly blue eyes of Zero Kurogane, while his comrade's retracted to reveal the tranquil olive green of Shinobu.

"Are you alright? Where's your mom?" Zero asked, concerned at the sight of the lonely small girl, who poked at his cheek in confusion.

"She over dere." the girl pointed.

"Did she say that you could come say hi?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no…" the toddler replied sheepishly.

"Then you should go back to her." Zero said sternly, but gently, steering the girl back towards her family.

At this gentle movement, a few more people came out.

"Was anyone hurt in the DNA attack?" Shinobu asked.

"A few people were trapped underneath that building, They may be in the cellar, but they'll be trapped." one man replied, jerking a thumb at a collapsed structure nearby.

"Then that's where we'll start." Zero exclaimed, darting over to the debris and starting to dig.

"Who are you guys?" a woman asked from the growing crowd.

"We are members of the Steel Warriors' Network, or SWN. I'm Shinobifire, and that's my friend Swordfire. We're a group that is gathering support to overthrow the DNA in the countries they've already overtaken, and to keep them from taking over any more countries." Shinobu replied calmly.

"How many of you are there?" a man called.

"Fully-fledged Warriors, only about forty to fifty or so. We're scattered across the globe in pairs, encouraging people to rise up against the DNA at a certain time. If the whole world works together, there will be nobody that can stop us." Shinobu replied.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Gingka and Kyoya are up to." Firearrow said as he and Dragonfang pushed through a thick group of bushes.<p>

Dragonfang only grunted in reply, too occupied with not getting stabbed by branches to make a proper reply.

"And the others. I wonder if they've encountered any DNA robots or agents yet."

Dragonfang purposefully caused a branch to whack the chattering blader in the face, but Firearrow didn't seem to notice.

"Hopefully not, i mean, even with their capabilities, there's still a danger of being outnumbered, and-"

"Shut up, would you?! Why do i have to put up with your nonstop chatter?!" Dragonfang cut his partner off.

"You could have said something earlier if it was really annoying you that much." Firearrow replied, crossing his arms and stopping.

Dragonfang opened his mouth to reply, but was soon interrupted by the voice of Wildwind.

"Guys, we need some backup over here!"

"Where are you?" Dragonfang demanded.

"Just look at your tracking screen! Hurry up!" Stormflight yelled.

"That answer your question, Firearrow?" Dragonfang growled as the two took off.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet here."<p>

"Bao, we're in the middle of practically nowhere. Of course it's quiet."

"Just trying to strike up some conversation..."

Aguma sighed. "Sorry. I'm just too stressed out right now to really talk."

"I understand…" Bao sighed.

"There's practically nothing out here. Perfect."

"Huh?"

"We need some sort of base for our operations. Right here is perfect, if we can find a natural shelter, then we'll have a great spot to come back to when we need to."

"Oh, i see. There's nobody out here, so the DNA logically has no good reason to come out here."

"Exactly. We should put our gear and supplies in several different places though, so that if they find one location, we won't lose everything."

"Good plan. I think i see a rock formation over there."

"Good eyes. I didn't see that at all."

"Thanks." Bao smirked, taking off towards the cave in the distance.

"Oh, brilliant. Are we operating too close together?" Da Xiang asked from the shadows as the other two approached.

"Maybe. This could be a dividing point." Aguma chuckled.

Chao Xin nodded. "Good plan. We'll take the north."

"You're not in charge, but you said what i was about to say, so i'll let it pass." Da Xiang said.

"Well, having four people here will make this a bit less lonely." Chao commented as they began setting up camp.

"Just get working. We've got a job to do." Aguma grunted.

"Fine, fine." Chao rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Brilliant. Now that we've gotten spotted and blown up a building, all within fifteen minutes of arriving, what do we do?"<p>

"Beats me. You're supposed to be in charge here."

"That doesn't mean i know everything!"

"Would you two quit arguing? We've got work to do here. This is a specific assignment."

"Well then smart guy, why don't you come up with a plan? You're one of the original ten, after all."

"Full power, dart into the air. Me and Klaus will go north towards Russia, you two head towards Italy."

"On it."

Chris, Julian, Wales, and Klaus suddenly darted out of hiding, using their flamethrowers and disappearing almost before the DNA robots could react.

"See you guys in… Well, whenever! Good luck!" Julian called as he flew off with Wales.

"You too." Chris replied, concentrating on breaking through the apparent blockade of DNA robots.

Klaus yelled in defiance as he used his flamethrower to roast several of the DNA robots, creating a hole just large enough for him and Chris to slip through.

* * *

><p>"Masamune! We're going this way, not that way!" Zeo called.<p>

"Well that's not what you said a second ago!" Masamune protested, turning around.

"There's a group of people being attacked. Rescue them and we gain their alliance. Next stop will be the highest government area we can get to without getting in trouble. DNA hasn't taken over the U.S. yet!" Toby called.

"Right behind you then!" King exclaimed, zooming past.

"That's not behind me…" Toby chuckled.

"Woohoo! Let's go, Striker!" Masamune called, launching.

"Variares!"

"Fox!"

"Lyre!"

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have encountered several groups of Warriors."<p>

"How many so far?"

"Three groups, two of four and one of two. Stormflight and Wildwind, as well as Warriorbelt and Warlord, are four of the ones we've encountered, and our sensors have picked up Dragonfang and Firearrow heading for Stormflight and Wildfang's position."

"Take them out. Or better yet, capture them and we will force them to watch their friends defeated one by one while we analyze their suits fully."

"I do not think that we can successfully capture all of them sir."

"Then capture the leaders. Stormflight is top priority."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Finally! You two took long enough!" Stormflight panted, recovering control of his flight path as Dragonfang and Firearrow flew up.<p>

"Well, at least we're here." Dragonfang replied.

"Cross up, let's create an upgraded version of our W.E.D.F. technique. Flamethrowers on the outside edge."

"Got it."

"Trying that again? It won't work." Kira smirked from the former WBBA Tokyo headquarters, watching through the robots' eyes as the four Warriors crossed wires, the sounds of electricity crackling through the speakers as they began rotating, their bodies perfectly horizontal to the ground, right arms pointed inwards and connecting them as they rotated in a counterclockwise position, their left arms pointed straight out.

"Flamethrowers?" Kira raised an eyebrow as the normally fiery edge of the formation expanded, creating a rapidly-rotating circle that was twice the normal size.

"Drive them into a central position, then we'll take them out." Stormflight ordered, his glowing blue eyes flashing from point to point on the sky above as he flew in a tight circle, his body arched to the right to maintain formation.

"Got it." The others replied.

One blazing, crackling circle darted clockwise around the group, spiraling to the outside edge of the large robotic formation. The other darted straight out, shredding a few robots as they went.

"What are they up to?" Baihu wondered, quickly pressing a few keys on the keyboard in front of him to switch cameras as the one he was watching was destroyed.

"Who knows. Whatever it is, it won't work, and if it does, it'll only work once." Kira smirked, typing in a few commands as an alert flashed on his screen.

Baihu grinned evilly as the same alert flashed on his screen.

"Only once. That's all we'll give them." he said.

"Spiral now!" Gingka called, golden-brown eyes blazing as he and Ryuga stopped spinning and began flying in a large arc around the robots, one behind the other, flamethrowers blazing towards the inside of their arc and roasting every robot that got too close.

Ryuga led the way, his right arm pointed backwards as his left pointed directly ahead of him, blasting every robot in his way.

"Ryuga, twist!" Gingka called, throwing his left forearm across his body and crossing his ankles, beginning to twist rapidly in midair. Ryuga soon followed suit, and the two drilled through the center of the robot formation.

"Go for it!" Wildwind called in response to a query from Firearrow. The two quickly followed the example of their comrades, drilling another path through the robots that resulted in a cross-shaped hole.

"Split up and let's do that again." Stormflight called. "Add some points to our star here."

"On it." the others replied.

"Disengaging grappling cables." The report came from Tamashii as all four unhooked and darted to create a square formation around the robots.

"We've got to time this perfectly so that we don't crash into each other. Once you reach the center, fly straight up and arc back down for another run." Stormflight ordered.

"Got it." The others replied.

"Firearrow, go!"

Kenta darted for the center, a spiraling golden streak as Gingka called out the next move.

"Wildwind!"

A flaming pillar of green instantly began drilling towards the center.

"Dragonfang."

Anyone watching might have sworn that they saw a dragon dart for the center, blazing in red-orange glory and leaving nothing in its path.

Mere moments later, Stormflight darted forwards, drilling a fourth hole through the robots. THe four Warriors pulled up and found that their timing had been just right to put them in a line formation with the mask of the lower ones nearly touching the boots of those above them.

"Go again! The moment you reach your starting position, go through in the same order!" Gingka whooped.

"More incoming!" Firearrow reported as he again drilled towards the center.

"New strategy then. Forty-five degree angle to each other from the center, go all the way through, move over in a clockwise direction until you have more robots in your path, and then go again!" Stormflight ordered.

"On it!" the others responded, moving to create a semicircular formation around the group of remaining robots.

"I have to admit, their flight patterns and formations are rather impressive." Baihu commented, watching on another screen that was showing the positions of the robots and Warriors.

"And that drilling technique is actually rather effective." Kira said, one eyebrow raised slightly in surprise.

"They're so fast that our robots can't move fast enough to keep up with them." Captain Arrow spoke up.

"Note that down as an improvement to be made." Kira ordered.

"Already on it." Baihu smirked, typing rapidly.

"Man, good thing our clothing is fire-resistant." Firearrow commented as he tucked his knees up and flipped over in midair to make another run-through.

"No kidding. We're all going to need nice long showers after this." Stormflight replied, following suit, the long tail of his coat nearly hiding his feet as he brought his knees up.

"Well, the base is only a few minutes' flight away, so that's not a problem." Wildwind commented as he, too, tuck-and-rolled to make another pass.

"What are they doing, sending us the entire army?" Dragonfang grunted as he broke formation and flew in a wide arc to roast some of the nearest incoming robots.

"Yikes! Sure seems like it. Let's pause for a moment and launch our beys. We may do better in ground combat below, so be ready to drop if i have to give the order." Stormflight said.

"Let it Rip!"

A huge explosion soon occurred from the combination of bey and Warrior attacks, hiding everything from view and knocking nearly all of the sensors offline.


	9. Capture

**Alright, craziness in this chapter! If it's confusing, it's supposed to be, and everything will be explained eventually, so don't worry. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What's with all the yelling up here?"<p>

"Mom! Some of our sensors just went offline after being red for a while. Dad's tracker was among them before they went offline, and now it's not showing up onscreen."

Madoka paled slightly. "Did you try calling him?" she asked nervously.

"No response." Anashi reported from across the room.

"My dad was there too." Takeshi said. "I'll try him."

"Try Dragonfang and Firearrow as well. They were also there." Eiichi said, calmly watching the icon indicating his own father as it moved slowly across the screen.

"Get someone over there who can find out what happened." Madoka ordered.

"Like who?" Arashi asked.

"Whoever is closest to the location." Madoka replied.

"That'd be Aguma and Bao in China." Anashi said, pointing to the two icons.

"Call them." Madoka said, sounding frightened.

"Already on it." Takeshi reported, pressing a few buttons.

"Yes?" Aguma sighed a few minutes later.

"Stormflight, Wildwind, Firearrow, and Dragonfang's icons all just went offline, along with a few sensors that were indicating DNA robots. We can't get a hold of them."

Scythestrike was silent for a few seconds. "Alright, me and Bao will go check it out…" he sighed, as two of the icons on the screen began moving towards Japan.

"I hope they're okay…" Madoka sighed.

* * *

><p>"We've got a problem." Scythestrike reported about an hour later.<p>

"What?" Madoka forced herself to speak calmly, although her heart was pounding.

"Well, there's a large gap in the forest with a bunch of trees that have been knocked over. There are dozens of DNA robot parts laying around, most of them scorched. No sign of any of our four missing Warriors though."

"Wouldn't they be heading back there if their sensors were offline?" Bao spoke up.

"True. But they'd be there by now, and you would've gotten the notification."

"Assuming they can still fly." Madoka said.

"Yes. Otherwise, they'd take a pretty direct route back to the base. I'll fly over and see if i can find any of them."

"Thanks Aguma…" Madoka sighed, running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"No problem. We've got to stick together and work together if we're going to drive the DNA out of the world's governments." Aguma replied.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was easier than i thought." Kira chuckled evilly as he received the notification that his robot squadrons had captured two of the Warriors that had been fighting them.<p>

"No kidding." Baihu grinned. "Now, where to put our guests?"

"We'll figure that out once they get here. First, we need to contact our superiors and tell them of our success." Kira replied, pressing a button on the desktop in front of him.

"Yes, Kira?" Argo's voice sounded through the speakers, an annoyed tone permeating the air.

"We have captured two of the Warriors." Kira said.

Argo fell silent for a few moments, shocked. "Excellent! How?"

"Easy. They were fighting our robots, and caused an explosion that knocked them unconscious. The robots somehow managed to catch two of them out of the air, although we don't know where the other two who were present at the time went."

"That's not important right now. Their forces are down by two."

"Down by their two leaders." Kira smirked. "We have Stormflight and WIldwind."

"Even more excellent!" Argo cackled evilly. "They will still be able to move, but we now have an extra card to play against them! You know what to do, Kira!"

Kira grinned evilly. "Of course. How will their friends react when they find themselves fighting against their leaders? It's perfect!"

"I leave the situation there in capable hands then. Good work, Kira." Argo said, cutting off the connection.

Kira turned and strode down to what was now the DNA's holding cells, with Baihu close behind.

"Are they secure?" he asked, entering a cell that had two DNA workers and two robots guarding the door.

"Yes sir." one of the workers said, stepping aside and opening the door to let Kira and Baihu through.

Gingka moaned and raised his head slightly. "Tamashii?" he called weakly.

"Activating." the computer replied, as the dark interior of the helmet lit up.

"Oh, finally awake, are you?" a familiar voice came through the speakers.

Gingka snapped wide awake, suddenly realizing that he couldn't move.

"Status report, Tamashii." he growled, keeping the outside speakers off.

"Jetpacks disabled. Left eye is currently not operational. Right eye only has normal functions. Retracting full suit not possible. Helmet jammed shut." Tamashii reported.

"Location?"

"WBBA headquarters, Metal Bey City, Japan."

"Is Warrior tracking device operational?"

"Tracking device is off."

"Communication systems?"

"Operational."

"Turn on the tracking device and send an immediate alert to Headquarters. We've got to get out of here."

"Tracking device activated. Alert sent."

"Hey, can you hear me in there?" Kira asked, smirking and knocking on the front of the helmet. Almost instantly, one glowing blue eye opened and ignited, lighting up half of the mask with an eerie blue glow that glinted off the metal edges.

"What do you want, Kira Hayama?" a mechanical snarl asked.

Kira smirked evilly. "I want you to join DNA and work with us."

"You know that there's no chance of me doing that."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice." Kira smirked, holding up a syringe and injecting the contents into Gingka's arm.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad's tracking device is back on, but it's flashing red!" Arashi exclaimed as the feather and lightningbolt icon popped up on the screen, causing alarms to sound.<p>

"That must mean he's in trouble. Where is he?" Madoka asked, whirling to look at the screen.

"Umm… At the WBBA headquarters in Metal Bey City. I thought he was avoiding that." Arashi reported.

"He was avoiding it… Because the DNA is there! Gingka, no! He's been captured!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Firearrow to headquarters, is anyone there?!"

"Kenta! Where are you?! Are you alright?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Fine, but i'm stuck with walking right now, since my jetpacks are disabled due to damage."

"Alright. Glad to hear that you're alright…"

"Madoka, what's wrong?" Kenta asked, catching the worried tone in Madoka's voice.

Madoka sighed. "Gingka's been captured. His tracker went offline, and when it came back on, it was at the Metal Bey City WBBA. That's probably the DNA's current headquarters."

"Oh, snap. That's not good." Kenta replied.

"Leave it to Hagane the idiot to get himself captured."

"Shut up, Ryuga. This is serious."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Unghh… Where am I?"<p>

"You're at headquarters in Metal Bey City. Our enemies captured you, and we only recently got you back. How do you feel?"

"I've got a bit of a headache, but i'm fine."

"I see. We need you to take off your suit for repairs though, it's badly damaged."

Silence fell in the room for a few seconds before the reply came.

"I can't, it's jammed."

"Then shall we force it open and get you out of it?"

"No, i can repair it myself, given the tools and the time."

"Very well then, just tell us what you need, and please get it done quickly. We need to get you out in the field as soon as possible."

"Of course, Master Kira."

"Welcome back to the DNA… Stormflight."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>"Wlidwind to Warriors. Is there anyone there?"<p>

"Kyoya! Where are you?!"

"I have absolutely no clue. My hands are tied to a wall above my head, my head hurts, the entire room is dark, although that may just be because neither of my suit's eyes are working at the moment, and i can't get my map or tracker to come up. Only my communications systems and Tamashii's basic processes are working."

"You're probably at the same place Gingka is, considering that hands-tied-above-your-head part…"

"And that would be where, Stormheart?" Kyoya snapped.

"Uhh… The Metal Bey City WBBA, otherwise known as the probable current DNA headquarters?"

"What?! Those idiots!"

Madoka sighed. "We're working on trying to get you out."

"You'd better hurry. I don't want to be here long with a damaged suit."

"Don't worry, Firearrow and Dragonfang are on their way back, and as soon as they arrive and we get their suits repaired, they should be on the job. We had to call Aguma and Bao back from the field to make sure that you guys were alright when your tracking devices went offline. Gingka's has since come back online."

"Alright. I hear someone coming, so i'd better stop talking to you. Wildwind out."

"So my dad's stuck too?" Takeshi asked.

"I guess so…" Madoka sighed as the door opened and Cosmicbark entered.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked as the blue-clad Warrior began rapidly typing on the nearest keyboard.

Cosmicbark held up a finger to silence the brunette, then continued typing rapidly.

"Alright, you're in." he said, retracting his helmet.

"Can you see the diagnostics onscreen?" Gingka's voice came through.

"Yeah, they're up. Give me a minute and i'll see if i can tell you what you need to fix it." Yuki said.

"Gingka! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but i can't really chat now. I called Yuki to get the info i need to repair my suit. These DNA workers are idiots. They think that their Evil Gene worked on me."

"Huh? Oh, do you know where Kyoya is?"

"Haven't seen him since the explosion. Of course, he could have easily been in the same makeshift cell as me, but i didn't think to look around."

"Alright Gingka, i've got the details for repairs sent to you." Yuki said.

"Thanks Yuki. Madoka, don't worry about me. I'll find a way out of this." Gingka said before cutting off the connection.

Madoka sighed. "At least we know he's alright."

"Yeah…" Yuki chuckled. "We started the Warriors with an infiltration of the DNA, and now we've got another infiltration going."

"Ironic." Madoka laughed.

"Alright, who were you talking to?"

"I called our enemies. They think that i am on their side."

"I see. Anyway, we have an assignment for you, once your suit is repaired."

"Very well. I will report to you when i am finished."

"Good. Continue." Kira smirked and walked out.

* * *

><p>"You guys finally made it back… A bit earlier than i expected, actually."<p>

"Yeah, Aguma and Bao gave us a ride. Good call, having them come make sure things were alright over here."

"Thanks. We got a bit panicked over here when your trackers went offline."

"Any news on Gingka?"

"Yeah, actually. He called in about a half hour ago."

"He did? Is he alright?"

"Alright, yes. He's stuck at the DNA though. Yuki sent him info so that he could fix his suit."

"How is he supposed to fix it without anything to use?"

"I don't know, but apparently he's able to somehow, or at least knows that he will be able to soon."

"WHat about Kyoya?"

"He's tied up. He called in a little before Gingka did."

"Well then, i guess that puts me, Chris, or Ryuga in charge for the moment."

"Guess so."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you even in there, Tategami?"<p>

"Of course i'm in here. Do i look like an empty shell?"

"Well, i couldn't tell. Why don't you prove it and take off that mask?"

"Ha ha, nice try. I don't take my suit off upon command of a DNA idiot, and plus, it doesn't work. I'd have to fix it for it to work."

"Well then, why don't you join your friend Hagane in working for us? Then we'll let you fix it."

"Stormflight would never join you."

"Oh really? We'll see about that."

Kyoya suddenly felt a shooting pain go through his arm before everything again went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so now that that chapter's done, i have a couple of things to say:<strong>

**First of all, i'm canceling Counterpart. It would take me months to finish, and it's a difficult one to keep up with. However, i'm replacing it with something i won't have to update regularly: A series of oneshots taken from mine and YamiGingka14's roleplay, the same roleplay that sprouted Counterpart. Yami may also be posting some oneshots from the same rp. Anyway, i'll see you guys next week, and hopefully i can update Shifted again this week. I've already got the chapter about halfway done as i'm typing this.**


	10. Discovery

**I'ma back! The first part of this chapter should explain a lot about the previous one. I've put the speakers' names above their parts, so there won't be any confusion. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Kira:<em>

_Two weeks. It has been two weeks, and the idiots are still fighting, despite the loss of their leader. He is on our side now, and, having finally finished his repair work, is out on a mission, leading a group of robots. The idiot still won't give us his suit so that we can analyze it. Still, he has contacted his little friends several times, and we have fought them back bit by bit. They seem to still think that he's on their side, until they face him in battle. It's absolutely delightful to watch, hearing the shock in their voices as they see that he fights with the robots instead of against them._

* * *

><p><em>Gingka:<em>

_I'm sorry, everyone. I haven't had a chance to escape and regain my freedom. The DNA still thinks that i'm on their side, which has kept the truth from being revealed… For now. I still don't know where Kyoya is, although i've spoken with him several times. In the meantime, i've had the opportunity to examine the DNA robots, who i've been leading into battle lately. I have to admit that it's a bit amusing watching my friends freak out when i start fighting against them._

_I swear, the expression on Zero's face under his mask would have been hilarious to see. The poor guy retreated after a while though, unable to face me head-on. I don't blame him. I gave him quite the shock, nearly tackling him out of the air in a feint that hopefully looked like an attack, although it was really a save. I barely managed to flip him over so that his jetpacks would remain undamaged. His reaction was to get up, stare at me for a few seconds, then retreat rapidly the moment i pointed my grappling hook at him._

* * *

><p><em>Zero:<em>

_I don't believe it. Gingka seems to be fighting with the DNA, but every Warrior that has encountered him so far has returned practically unharmed. The DNA claims that he is under the influence of the Evil Gene, like Arashi was a year ago, before Japan was liberated. The whole situation is rather confusing. He attacked me head-on, yet i walked downstairs upon arriving at the base and found him chatting casually with Yuki over the communicators! My brain is about to explode. Is he on our side, or is he not?!_

* * *

><p><em>Gingka:<em>

_The DNA is an organization of idiots. Do they really not see through my feints and false fronts? I mean, come on, they're pretty obvious. I faked a misfire of my flamethrower and took out half of the robots that were with me, i haven't removed my mask since they captured me, i regularly wander the halls in between assignments, i've tackled other Warriors out of the sky to avoid them getting hurt by the robots, the list is endless! I express interest in how the robots work, and they're so overconfident in their Evil Gene that they show me the entire production process!_

_These little mistakes, small things by themselves, will pile up quickly. Thanks to the DNA's stupidity, i now know the exact flight distance the robots can go on a full tank, the locations of several of their bases around the world, the location of the tracking device, and several other things about the DNA and its forces. Boy, will they be surprised when their supposedly secret bases get attacked by a full Warrior force. And all it took was faking being evil for a bit._

* * *

><p><em>Argo:<em>

_I'm rather surprised at how easy it was to capture Hagane. Kira and his group at Metal Bey City did it within hours of the order being sent out, and that mostly by accident. If that's the limit of their leader, then how much easier should it be to take out the entire force?! I've even spoken with Hagane several times since his capture, and he has lost the venomous tone in his voice when he speaks to me. However, to be entirely certain of his complete loyalty, i would like to see his face. He still refuses to take off the mask, insisting that he was unable to fix the systems that retracted it, but i think he's lying._

* * *

><p><em>Gingka:<em>

_Man, faking brainwashing is easy. I mean, seriously, if i can fool even Merci, who should be able to detect even the slightest waver in my voice that would give me away, then this will be a cakewalk! My suit is constantly transmitting my location, and i've given an alert to the control room every time i reach a new DNA base. Yuki currently has around twenty mapped out, scattered in all of the larger countries: China, Japan, the U.S.A, Brazil, Russia, Italy, Canada, and many more. The only real challenge i have is finding Kyoya, who has absolutely no clue where he is. I only know that he is in the Metal Bey City base. If i knew where the cell i was originally in was, perhaps i could find him._

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya:<em>

_I don't care if he's learning all of the DNA's secrets. Hagane is being too slow. I swear, my arms have fallen asleep at least ten times since i woke up, and maybe more. According to Tamashii, i've been in here for a full month. Barely being able to move during that time period had begun to take its toll on my body. My hands are constantly numb, no matter how much i move them to keep them awake. My shoulders and feet are sore from constantly having to support my weight. I've almost run out of insults to throw at the guards._

* * *

><p><em>Gingka:<em>

_Kyoya should've thought quicker. If he had, we'd be out of here. He could've woken up and played evil, and bam! We'd be gone. But he didn't. Instead, he just had to wake up yelling and ranting on about his situation. Oh well. No matter. Once i find him, it's bye-bye, DNA. Communication times are becoming more and more limited, as i escort DNA bladers and robots to various points around the world. I can't talk to Yuki and pay enough attention to the DNA agents at the same time to avoid suspicion._

* * *

><p><em>Ryuga:<em>

_Hagane's an idiot. I don't care how many times the others say that his facade was smart, he shouldn't have gotten himself captured in the first place. Unconsciousness is no excuse. I was knocked out, and i didn't get captured. I'm convinced he's avoiding me. I haven't seen him since that large battle against the DNA robots. Yeah, the one where we almost kicked their metal butts, and would have, if we hadn't been knocked out by that stupid explosion._

* * *

><p><em>Gingka:<em>

_One by one, they're returning. The world is being united, communications systems being left in every major city possible, every small town we visit. I've even managed to do some actual Warrior work while pretending to scout for the DNA. I've high-fived Masamune, pranked King, and caused both Zeo and Toby to animefall, all with a full battalion of DNA robots less than a hundred feet away. By the time said battalion reached us, i was innocently investigating a tree that was on fire, thanks to Masamune's 'quick and epically awesome retreat technique.' Yeah, more like slow and epically failed. He was occupied wriggling his way through a nearby bush, while i kept the robots occupied. Guess i should've paid more attention to his flight skills. Oh well._

* * *

><p>"Stormfight. We've been waiting."<p>

"What is it, Master Argo?"

"We know what you've been up to lately."

Silver lids flashed in the dim light, momentarily darkening the room as they covered glowing blue lenses.

"What i've been up to? What are you referring to, exactly?"

"Don't play games with me! You know exactly what i'm talking about!"

"I'm afraid i do not. Please explain."

"Your helmet. Time and time again, we've ordered you to take it off, and you have refused, saying that it is currently incapable of retracting."

"Because it is."

"No, it's not. I saw it retract on a robot's camera just the other day, while you were out in the field. You were talking to one of the other Warriors. You've been pretending to be on our side just to get information, haven't you?!"

Stormflight crossed his arms stubbornly. "You idiots are the ones that fell for it." he said calmly.

"So i was right…" Argo growled. "Kira!"

"Yes?" Kira asked, looking rather embarrassed at his mistake.

"Did you or did you not inject the Evil Gene into his veins?"

"We did sir, and i am sure we used the correct dosage. I have absolutely no clue how he managed to resist it." Kira replied.

"Easy." Stormflight smirked. "Have you already, after only one year, forgotten about the fact that we have a cure to the Evil Gene that works after only one dose, no matter how many doses of the Evil Gene you give us!"

Argo growled. "Lock him up!" he ordered.

Stormflight whirled to make a quick exit, but found his way blocked by two strong DNA bladers, who soon had his hands tied securely behind his back, forcing him to his knees in defeat.

"Even if you weren't under our control, you're staying here, where you can't contact your friends. All communications are being monitored, and only ones sent with authorization by a DNA official will be allowed through." Argo said.

"Not that you can stop me." Stormflight growled, struggling against the grasp of the DNA bladers, who roughly jerked him into a standing position and led him away.

"We already have." Argo smirked.

* * *

><p>"Stormflight to Headquarters. I've got a problem."<p>

"What is it, Gingka?" Madoka asked nervously.

Gingka fell silent. "I didn't know you were on duty…" he muttered.

"Oh, and that's a problem?"

"No, no! That's not what i meant at all! The DNA figured out that i was acting, and now they're locking me up… So that's where Kyoya is!"

"Shut up, Hagane. You weren't supposed to bring guards."

"Well, sorry, but i can't exactly help that, if you haven't noticed."

"Guys, now's not the time to argue! We've got to get you two out of there!" Madoka exclaimed, cutting the two rivals off.

"Right. Got any bright ideas, Hagane?"

"Do i look like i've got a way to get us out of here right now?" Stormflight asked as the DNA bladers tied his hands to the wall above his head.

"Well, i can't exactly see you."

"Don't ask me for bright ideas, my hands are tied… Literally."

"Very funny, Hagane."

"Oh, shut up."

"Both of you shut up so i can think!" Madoka snapped.

Silence came from the other line.

"Thank you." Madoka muttered. "Now, i've just got to find out who's closest to you that i can send to get you out of there…"

"Don't send anyone! They'll just get captured too, and then we'll have an even bigger problem on our hands!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Alright then, Mr. Smarty Pants, how am i supposed to get you out of there?"

"You're not. I'll figure it out myself and tell you if i come up with-Gahh!" Gingka suddenly cried out in pain, interrupting his own sentence.

"Gingka! What's going on?!" Madoka panicked.

"That… Hurt…" Gingka muttered before crying out again, this time along with Kyoya.

"Tama...shii… End… connection…" Gingka moaned.

"Gingka, no!" Madoka yelled as the connection was cut.

* * *

><p>"Yuki!"<p>

"Whoa! Calm down, Madoka!" Yuki exclaimed as the panicked brunette rushed into his lab.

"We have to get Gingka and Kyoya out of the DNA's hands now! I was talking to them, and they started crying out in pain before cutting off the connection!" Madoka exclaimed once she had caught her breath.

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. "But we don't have anyone we can send! Everyone's occupied!"

Madoka gasped in surprise as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Madoka. We'll figure out something. Just hang on." Yuki said.

"They could be dying..." Madoka sobbed, siting down and burying her face in her hands.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. We'll get them out, we just have to rearrange the Warriors' locations so that we're still operating at maximum capacity." Yuki said. "Why don't you go rest while i do that?"

"Okay…" Madoka muttered, wiping a few tears from her eyes and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Cosmicbark to Warriors. I need everyone to respond, now."<p>

"This is Firearrow. What is it, Cosmicbark?"

"Stormflight got discovered, and Stormheart says that he was crying out in pain at the end of calling her."

Several gasps of surprise flooded the communication lines.

"Then we've got to get him and Wildwind out of there, and fast!" Chris said.

"Yeah, but we still have to make sure that our primary mission is being accomplished." Ryuga grunted.

"I know. That's what we have to figure out." Yuki sighed.

"Guys, i've got an idea." Madoka's voice came through the speakers.

"Spill it then." Yuki said.

Madoka took a deep breath. "Send me and Hikaru to get them out."

"What?! You don't have the training or capabilities, no offense! You and Hikaru are the last people that Gingka and Kyoya would want us to send! They had you guys stay at the base because they wanted you to stay out of danger!" Zero exclaimed.

"I know, but you guys are all busy, and Yuki could give us enough of a crash course so that we could get in there and get them out!" Madoka replied.

"Madoka, think about this. Are you sure?" Aguma said calmly.

"Yes. I wouldn't want any of the kids to go, of course, but me and Hikaru could slip in and out easily, i'm sure." Madoka replied.

"And we both talked it over already." Hikaru's voice came over the line.

"Your flying is still a bit shaky, and i'd have to take off the majority of your autopiloting controls to give you the flight capabilities that something like this would require." Yuki warned.

"I still want to do it. You can train us to control the suits." Madoka said.

"And the kids can easily run the control room while we're gone, especially with Ren and Ryo keeping an eye on them." Hikaru said.

"I have to admit, it's the best plan we've got." Aguma said.

"But it risks their lives, something Gingka was trying to avoid as much as possible." Kenta pointed out.

"We know the risks, but you guys are busy, and we can do it." Hikaru said confidently.

"We'll see. I'll train you guys, but if i don't think you can do it, then i can't allow you to go at all." Yuki said.

"Alright." Madoka sighed.

"In the meantime, i'll come up with a new configuration to counter a potential need to send Warriors to rescue Gingka and Kyoya." Aguma said.

"Keep with the main mission. Don't worry about us." Gingka's voice came through the speakers, sounding exhausted.

"Gingka! Are you alright?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"For the moment. They've figured out that they can't get through our suits to kill us right away." Gingka sighed. "They left us alone for a while, hopefully long enough for us to come up with some way to counter their…"

"Torture?" Madoka finished, barely daring to say the word.

"Yeah…" Gingka sighed. "Yuki, how much can our suits output?"

"How much what?" Yuki asked.

"Electricity." Gingka replied.

"Well, enough to overload the circuits of a DNA Type 1 robot in an instant, obviously."

"Right…" Gingka sighed. "That should be enough."

"Enough for what?" Yuki asked warily.

"No time to explain, they're back." Gingka growled, cutting off his connection.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! XD Yup. I'ma crazy. You'll have to wait for next week's update, which will be a bit late, as i'm going to be gone Saturday and half of Sunday. (My time, of course, which is U.S. time.) Anyway, see you all next weekend!<strong>


	11. Determination

**Alright, i know i said that i wasn't posting until Sunday, but i had the chapter done early, and i had a few minutes, so.. Why not post it now? XD Everyone may want to go congregate in the emo corner, which I've fully stocked with hamburgers for Gingka.**

**Gingka:-pales- What. Did. You. Do?!**

**Me:-laughs maniacally-**

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, is your grappling hook working?"<p>

"I think so, why?"

"Are the electrical systems connected to it working?"

"I haven't tested them yet, but they should be."

"Alright, then here's what we're going to do…"

"These two sure have been quiet."

"They turned off their outside helmet speakers a long time ago. They will still scream in pain if we turn on the electricity. You can tell by the way that they tense up that they're affected."

"Shall we then?"

"We have free rein as long as we don't kill them, and it's been about fifteen minutes since the last time we did it. Sure."

"And then we're going to- Gahh!"

"That's enough! We need to speak to them."

"Of course."

Kira smirked as the two masked figures in front of him stopped writhing and went limp, their heads drooping forwards as their chests heaved.

"I know you two can still hear me, so listen up."

Glowing blue eyes narrowed menacingly as Stormflight raised his head slightly.

"What do you want, Baka?"** (A/N: 'Baka' is Japanese for Idiot, if you didn't know.)**

"You've been defeated already, so why continue to struggle? Within mere weeks, all of your precious allies will be in the same situation as you, and then we plan to make an example out of you all. So, why don't you spare yourself the agony of having to wait any longer and tell us where your headquarters are?" Kira smirked.

"As if we'd ever do that." Stormflight snarled. "I happen to know that we're the only two Warriors you've captured so far, and that our plan is nearing completion faster than i expected."

"And how are you supposed to find that out when all outside communications have been cut off?" Kira cackled.

"All connections you know of. The Warriors have their own network, entirely undetectable and inaccessible by your sensors! The only part of my communications you blocked was my ability to call you!" Stormflight exclaimed triumphantly, causing Kira to step back slightly in shock and growl.

"That won't matter. You'll still lose!" the pastel-haired blader snarled, whirling and exiting the room.

"Well, wasnt that successful? You probably just earned even more torture for us." Wildwind said sarcastically.

"Shut up. The others will mount a rescue soon enough." Stormflight replied, then cried out in pain as electricity jolted roughly through his body.

"Forget keeping them here for information." Kira poked his head in the room a few minutes later. "Just kill them, now."

"You can try." Stormflight panted, raising his head and staring defiantly into the DNA blader's eyes.

Kira smirked and turned a dial on the machine in front of him. "Easy."

"Stormflight to Stormheart, are you there?"

"Gingka! Are you alright?!"

"For the moment. Kira's about to try enough voltage to kill me if it reaches my body."

Madoka gasped. "No!"

"Calm down Madoka. I've got a plan, but, if it fails… Just know that i love you, and… Tell the kids that too. Tell the others that they were great friends, and… Don't let them stop fighting. If i die, i want to be able to go knowing that the fight will continue, that we will overcome the remaining DNA obstacles and win."

"O-okay. I'll tell them." Madoka sniffled. "Just don't die, please."

Gingka smiled sadly. "I'll try."

"You really are fearless." Madoka sobbed.

"No, i'm not. But, if i've got everyone fooled into thinking that, then let's-"

"Gingka?" Madoka whispered fearfully as the redhead's voice faded into static.

"Please be okay… Please…"

"Mom? What's going on?"

Madoka reached out and hugged her kids, one close on each side. The twins glanced at each other in confusion as their mother sobbed and clutched them against her pink coat.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did Gingka's tracking symbol go?"<p>

Yuki glanced up in alarm. "What?"

"Gingka's tracking symbol. It disappeared completely." Ryo repeated, sounding slightly nervous.

Yuki darted over to stare up at the screen, right as Kyoya's symbol also disappeared. The brunette frantically typed a few words on the nearest keyboard before holding down another button.

"Cosmicbark to Stormflight, can you hear me?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice calm. However, the only reply he got was static. Yuki frantically flipped a switch and tried again.

"This is Cosmicbark. Stormflight, come in! Wildwind, you there? Can either of you hear me?!"

No response came from either of the captive Warriors.

"Tamashii, i need a total status report on Stormflight and Wildwind, and i need it now."

"No current status report available. Requested systems are offline." the computer replied.

"Display last known status for Stormflight."

"Last known status report for Stormflight was received five minutes ago. Heart rate was slightly above normal. Adrenaline levels were high. No injuries were reported, although strong electric shocks were being delivered to the body through the wrists at an irregular frequency. Suit was slightly damaged by electric shocks, but still fully systems were disconnected except for communications system and grappling hook."

"Display last known status for Wildwind."

Tamashii instantly delivered the exact same report, although the report showed heavy damage to much of Kyoya's suit, reporting that only the communications and grappling hook systems were functional.

"Tamashii, analyze potential reasons for a shutdown."

"Analyzing."

"I sure hope they're alright." Ryo sighed.

"Me too." Yuki muttered.

"Analyzation complete."

"Display onscreen with narration." Yuki ordered.

"Tracking devices and other systems reportedly received massive direct electrical shock before going offline."

"Could they have survived?"

"Reported data indicates that survival chances are less than .01 percent. It is unlikely that they survived."

Yuki looked down at the ground and closed his eyes at the negative report. Ryo stared at the data on the screen in shock, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki muttered after a few minutes, pressing a button and taking the data offscreen.

"I think i'll go down to the lounge and grab a snack…" Ryo muttered, heading for the elevator.

"I'd better tell Hikaru and Takeshi." Yuki sighed, following.

* * *

><p>"Cosmicbark to all Warriors."<p>

"Uh-oh, that tone doesn't tell me this is about something good." Chris replied.

"It's not. I really wish it were." Yuki sighed.

"What happened?"

"Has the DNA captured all of the countries of the world now?"

"Did they find our base?"

"Did the base blow up?"

"Did you lose all of the parts needed to repair our suits?"

Several slightly-panicked questions came through the communication lines.

"Guys, calm down!" Ryuga snarled.

"Thanks Ryuga." Yuki sighed as the others quieted.

"Is it related to the situation with Gingka and Kyoya?" Zero asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, yes. Their tracking devices went offline. Tamashii is reporting an enormous electric shock as the reason, and her data is indicating a less than .01 percent chance of their survival."

A shocked silence fell over the communication lines, broken only by Aguma after a few minutes, as he said the words all of them were thinking, yet too afraid to say.

"So, they're… Dead?"

Yuki looked down at the ground for a few seconds before replying.

"It's unconfirmed, but with the information we have… Yes. Gingka and Kyoya are gone."

"Guys, Gingka called me right before it happened." Madoka spoke up suddenly, her voice shaking.

"Of course he did." Yuki smiled.

"He said… Not to stop fighting… Because, if he had to die, he wanted to die knowing that the DNA would be defeated." Madoka sniffled.

"Then we won't stop. The DNA will go down, no matter what it takes. We will fight to the last Warrior, just like Gingka said all those years ago, when this mess first began." Kenta said, his voice filled with a strong tone of determination.

"'You can kill all of us except for one, but that one will continue where the others left off.' Those words won't be in vain." Titi quoted.

"We will fight, down to the last man standing and past that. No matter what it takes, the resources, the time, even our lives, we will not. back. down." Ryuga snarled.

"Agreed." One word, one simple word, flooded the communication lines from twenty-one different voices, filled with determination.

* * *

><p>"Are they finished?" Argo asked.<p>

"Yes. We checked their pulses on their wrists, and there's nothing." Kira smirked.

"Two down, twenty-one to go." Argo grinned evilly.

"What do we do with the bodies though?" Baihu asked.

"Just toss them in the basement with all the other junk. That's where the Warriors belong in the first place." Argo smirked, examining the two limp figures still hanging by the chains around their wrists.

"Agreed." Kira smirked as two DNA workers quickly carried out the orders.

"Sir, we are receiving an attempt at communication." One DNA blader reported suddenly as Argo and Kira reentered the command center.

"From who?"

"The frequency is the same that Stormflight used before."

"Ahh, one of the idiot's little friends, probably calling to surrender." Argo smirked, pressing a button and allowing the request to come through.

"Argo. You probably already know why i'm calling you." Ryuga snarled as soon as the connection was made.

"Why, to surrender, of course. I accept." Argo grinned evilly.

"Quite the opposite. I trust you remember Hagane's words to you several years ago after you took over Japan for the first time?" Ryuga smirked.

Argo growled at the unpleasant memory, the threat which had kept him tense and on his toes ever since it was spoken.

"Hagane is dead. His words are of no consequence now." Kira spoke up.

"Well, if you say so. In that case, take mine." Ryuga snarled, narrowing his golden eyes to create the very look that had scared off tigers and many bladers in the past.

"Sure, you struck down our leader and his usual replacement. So what? If you think that's going to stop our forces, then you've got another thing coming! We're stronger than ever before, constantly coming up with new weaponry to combat your tactics, your robots. Yuki works nearly twenty-four hours a day, upgrading, improving, and inventing weaponry. You think you know us. You could not be any farther from the truth. You thought that the loss of two of our members, two of our friends, would stop us. It won't. The fact that they gave their lives to defend us only strengthens our resolve, to ensure that nobody else is forced to make that same sacrifice. The date is set. Your time is coming… And there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop us."

Argo growled as the Dragon Emperor's face disappeared from his screen.

"I want every unit mobilized now! Leave no stone unturned, no Warrior alive! We will crush them! They will not stand against us for long! We are the DNA. We will win!"

"Yes sir!" Kira and the other DNA bladers saluted and ran for the closest doorways, disappearing to unleash a full-scale assault on the entire world.

"They can't win. We will utterly crush them, just like we crushed their leaders!" Argo muttered angrily.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, the DNA is mobilizing. We've probably got a very limited time to get completely underway ourselves, and we want to avoid detection as much as possible. Are all of the systems to communicate with the world in their specified areas?" Ryuga said.<p>

"Yeah, all except for the ones that Gingka and Kyoya were supposed to place." Masamune replied.

"We need to locate those. They probably hid them nearby where that battle occurred, we just have to find them. Those are valuable assets that we have, and if the DNA can get a hold of them, they can use them against us." Aguma spoke up.

"Not that they could activate them without a- Dang it, they could! They'd just need a key from the pockets of Gingka or Kyoya!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Exactly why we need to get them back. In the meantime, all Warriors should return to base. There's not much more we can do now. We know that their main headquarters are in the Metal Bey City WBBA building at the moment, as i saw all four Garcias and their main bladers there when i called them a few minutes ago to give them a sort of death threat." Ryuga said.

"Great. So we just need to get the armies and people of the world to rise up against the DNA, and in the meantime, we need to strike on their main command base, is that right?" Zero said.

"That wouldn't be the best strategy, but it's only a little bit off from what would be the best one." Aguma said.

"Then what are you thinking of, Aguma?" Ryuga snapped.

"If we first, like Zero said, have everyone in the world rise up, then the DNA will be occupied havng to fight them. Thanks to the act Gingka put on, Yuki has the locations of several key DNA bases. If we split into three teams of five each and strike the main three locations about ten hours after the rest of the world, then we can potentially cripple the DNA severely enough to win."

"Why only teams of five? Don't we have twenty-one Warriors?" Eight spoke up.

"Madoka, Hikaru, Ren, Maru, and the kids are not going to be in the battle. Yuki or Ryo should stay just to hold down the fort, preferably Yuki, because he can repair anything that's needed. That cuts us down to fifteen." Aguma replied with a sigh.

"Geez, so much for increasing our size." Titi said.

"Still, that's five more than we had before, and seven more than we would have had if we had not increased. We've just got to work with what we've got." Dynamis sighed.

"We attack in about two weeks." Aguma stated.

"We'll do it." Kenta said.

"Yeah." Zero agreed.

"We'll beat the DNA."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa... ^_^-braces for incoming reviews-<strong>


	12. Still Here

**Madoka: Hey Yuki, why is Galaxy in the emo corner with Gingka?**

**Yuki:-shrugs- Probably because of her rant earlier that nobody except for one person believes her when she says she's killed Gingka and Kyoya.**

**Madoka: Oh... Anyway, we may as well grab those cue cards she left and start off this chapter.**

**Yuki:-clears throat- Galaxy tried something a little different than before in this chapter. For one, she put a poem in it. For another, the italicized portions in between the dialogue at the bottom make this chapter also a songfic. The song used (But not the exact lyrics were used, they were put entirely into her own words.) is 'Still Here' by Superchick. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yuki, get that line connected. Kenta, that plugged in there. Zero, pull harder. Titi… Stop bugging me. Eiichi… Just keep sitting there and looking good. Don't move. Everyone else, come on! We've got a full-scale assault on the DNA to pull off!"<p>

Ryuga stalked around barking orders, as the others scrambled to assemble and load weapons and equipment onto their helicopters, into packs and pockets, and underneath coats. Muscles tensed and strained to lift larger crates, while adrenaline surged.

_The memory of the fallen comrades,_

_The sacrifices that they had made,_

_Kept eyes narrowed in concentration,_

_Hearts pounding with determination._

_Eyes flashed fiercely,_

_Minds thought clearly,_

_One thought in every brain,_

_Hearts pounded to the strain_

_Of the intense battle to come,_

_Moved to the beat of a battle drum._

_Steel Warriors' Network versus Dark Nebula Again,_

_But only one winner, in the end._

Across the world, on every continent, in every nation, the people of the earth prepared for what was sure to be the greatest counteroffensive the DNA would ever face, and, if all went well, the last. Sensors were in place, as well as artillery that should at least keep the robots distracted for a while. Whispers scattered through crowds, people wondering if this attack would really work. They hung on to the words of the Warriors:

_"It is true, that if this plan doesn't succeed, many of you, and many of us, will die. If this fails, the DNA will likely, no, definitely, clamp down hard on the world. However, if we win, then the entire world will be free, and it won't be us, no, it will be you, the citizens of the planet, that have gained the victory._

_"With the DNA this widespread across our planet, we as Warriors cannot win alone. Therefore, on the date set, at the moment that the timer on this device goes off, we need you all to attack the nearest DNA location, marked in red on this map. Around the world, other timers in other places will also go off. The entire world will attack at the same moment. The DNA, caught unsuspecting, should not be able to mount a counteroffensive large enough to stop you._

_"It is true that many of you may die in this attack, but you can consider it the death of a patriot, fighting for not only his or her country, but for the entire world. We cannot let the DNA continue to have a stronghold on this planet. We will not rest until they are defeated once and for all, until they have been wiped off the face of the earth."_

Teeth gritted in determination as whole cities watched one thing, the entire planet counting down to the pivotal moment, the attack that would bring victory or ultimate defeat to them all. The DNA stood, a formidable opponent, watching the countdown themselves with smug looks on their faces, sure that the world would not dare to go up against them.

In their minds, they were too powerful for anyone in their right minds to go against. The Warriors were merely idiots with no brains, idiots who were complete fools to go up against them. Idiots, however, who had successfully resisted them for nearly twenty years. Idiots who still had a base with an unknown location. Idiots that had far surpassed everything and everyone else in technology, despite the trouble they seemed to have had at first with the DNA's robots. Idiots, but formidable opponents that had taken up a lot of the DNA's resources to push back. Idiots working singlemindedly as one unit to defeat the DNA. Idiots… Or were they?

* * *

><p>"Sir, i'm not sure how this cable was still holding Stormflight's weight on it."<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"It's melted almost completely through."

"Melted? How could it be melted?"

"I don't know, sir. It just is."

"There's another cable hanging from the ceiling that wasn't there before."

"Huh?"

"Right there sir, see?"

"Pull it down. Now."

"It's one of the Warriors' grappling cables."

"How did it get up there?!"

"I don't know sir, but this end is melted completely through. It's a different type of metal than the copper ones we were using."

"There's a residue of it on our cable."

"How is that possible?! They didn't use their flamethrowers at all, did they?"

"No, they didn't. We were watching them the whole time. They couldn't have."

"Should we analyse the bodies and see if they have technology to heat up the wires?"

"Yes. Although, heating up the wire shouldn't have melted it as well as our cable. It's worth looking into, however. We should be able to learn many secrets from those two, more than we could while the idiots were alive. Get someone up here who can examine these cables and figure out what happened."

"Wildwind's cables are in the same condition, with a melted through Warrior cable hanging from the ceiling."

"That cannot be a coincidence. I want answers, now!"

"We are working on it, sir."

* * *

><p>"How long do we have until the world attacks?"<p>

"About two more hours."

"How close are we to being ready for our own assault?"

"We are ready and waiting to go."

"Good, then we should all get some rest. Be alert though, because we attack in exactly twelve hours."

"Got it. Ten hours after the world. The DNA will have plenty of time to deploy, but hopefully not enough time to defeat the world."

"And if they move faster than we expect them to?"

"That's why you have to be on the alert. If they start moving faster than expected, then we will have to attack earlier."

_Traversing the night…_

"Oh. That makes sense."

_Destinations and current locations unknown…_

"Has anyone talked to Madoka since you-know-what?"

_Fallen, yet stumbling on…_

"I don't think so. We probably should at least check on her, make sure she's okay."

_Against the odds…_

"I'll do it. I've known her longer than anyone else, after all."

_One more day…_

"Alright. Good luck, Kenta."

_To fight, just one more day…_

"Thanks. I'll probably need it."

_Before all hope is lost…_

"Madoka?"

_We can't promise that we'll see tomorrow…_

"Yes, Kenta?"

_Sorrow and fear surrounding…_

"Are you alright?"

_Yet we continue stumbling forward…_

"I'm fine…"

_They said it was impossible…_

"You sure?"

_But we're here…_

"No…"

_Even if only for one more day…_

"Want to talk about it?"

_We remain, to fight on…_

"No… Yes… I don't know…"

_We've only got one day left…_

"He was so brave."

_We make our way through the day…_

"I know… But so reckless..."

_We continue on…_

"No kidding. Remember when he fell into the pool after that battle?"

_Stumbling…_

"Y-yeah."

_Wading through the odds…_

"And then that time when he overworked himself and fainted?"

_We stay, living through one more day…_

"He did that so many times…"

_Remaining to fight on…_

"Just focus on the good memories, stuff he did, not the final moments."

_Only one day remains…_

"Aright. Thanks Kenta."

_In the fight to the end, the fight to gain another day…_

"You're welcome. Just remember that you can come talk to any of us if you just need to talk."

_We're still here._

* * *

><p>"That's weird." Ryo commented as Yuki entered the control room.<p>

"What?" Yuki asked, stepping over to look up at the screen.

"You'd think that DNA scouts would be flying."

"They look like they're headed right for us." Eiichi commented.

"They do… Which is potentially a problem." Yuki mused.

"Should we activate the defenses and take them out?" Ryo asked, his finger hovering over a button.

"No, don't." Aguma spoke up.

"And why not?"

"If we do that, they will probably interpret it as what it is: a defensive attack. That could let them know that our base is indeed here." Aguma explained.

"I see. Logical." Yuki said. "Odd though, those must be new. They're pretty big."

"Do we have anyone outside right now that we need to warn?" Eiichi asked.

"We shouldn't." Yuki replied, pressing a button and causing the tracking devices of all the Warriors to appear onscreen.

"Nope, everyone's in the base." Ryo replied.

"Scythestrike to all Warriors. Nobody open the base doors or exit. We have two DNA scouts outside within visual range, and we don't want to alert them of our position." Aguma said.

"Umm… What does that mean, exactly?" Masamune asked.

Yuki and Aguma sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"It means that they'll see you if you go outside, and then they'll know where our base is." Da Xiang chuckled through the communication lines.

"Oh! Aguma, why couldn't you have just said that?" Masamune asked.

"Habit…" Aguma muttered in reply.

"Masamune, you're an idiot." King sighed.

"Am not!" Masamune protested. "You're the one who still won't tell me what your real name is!"

"If i've told you once, i've told you a million times! King is my real name!" the Ares wielder shouted.

"Okay kids, if you're going to argue, do it over a private communication link instead of making us all listen to it." Ryo said.

"Wha- Hey! We're full-grown men here! Don't call us-" Masamune and King were abruptly cut off as Ryo pressed a button.

"Thanks." Yuki chuckled.

"Man, those idiots are annoying. What exactly have we got up here, anyway?" Ryuga asked, entering the room.

"Take a look for yourself. They're literally standing right outside the hangar doors." Yuki said, pointing at the two red icons on the map.

"Dang, that's close." Ryuga whistled.

"Too close for comfort if you ask me." Ryo commented.

"No kidding." Yuki sighed.

"They won't find us. Even if they try to scan the rocks below, we're sending out a signal that will cancel out theirs and show solid rock." Aguma said.

"External controls activated. Hangar bay doors opening." Tamashii said.

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! XD<strong>

**Madoka: I thought you were sitting in the emo corner with Gingka and Kyoya.**

**Me: I was, but then i remembered my cliffhanger. I love writing cliffhangers. Scratch that, i love being evil and writing cliffhangers!-maniacal laugh- Now you all have to wait for next week to get off the cliffhanger! Better hold on tight!**


	13. Reunion

**I'm back again! XD Not much to really say about this chapter, just enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"I need all battle-ready Warriors to the hangar bay now! The DNA robots detected outside have managed to find and activate our external controls, and they are inside!" Ryuga yelled.<p>

Shouting and the sound of pounding boots soon filled the base. Madoka, downstairs, hugged her twins closer, her eyes darting around the room nervously. The three were soon joined by Hikaru, Takeshi, Ren, and Eiichi, who joined the huddle.

"I don't hear anything." Anashi whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be fighting by now." Madoka whispered back.

"I only hear a few more Warriors running past." Hikaru said.

"Do you guys see anything?"

"No, just a pile of parts."

"Be careful, that could be a tactic to make us let our guard down."

"I see movement!"

"Be on your guards!"

"No bombs that i can detect. Still, be careful."

"All weapons active. We're ready for whatever they can throw at us."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have a problem."<p>

"What is it now?"

"We seem to be having an excess of problems lately."

"Shut up, Kira."

"We can't find them."

"What do you mean?"

"The bodies of the two Warriors have disappeared."

"What?! Did anyone move them?"

"I don't think so, sir. We would have been notified had they been moved. Some of our spare robot parts are also missing."

Argo growled. "Find them. Now."

"Yes sir."

"Do

* * *

><p>n't fire!"<p>

"Huh?"

"Deactivate your weaponry. Now."

"Ryuga?"

"As if i'd give that order. Disregard it."

Dragonfang's eyes narrowed, the Warrior hovering in the air above the two piles of DNA weaponry. Both were rattling slightly as something moved underneath.

"Ryuga, where did that order come if you didn't give it?"

"How should i know?!" Ryuga snapped, whirling angrily to face Titi, who held up a hand in protest.

"I'll assume by Ryuga's action towards Titi right now that you're arguing. Relax. My words aren't coming through your communication systems, but through your outside microphones."

Everyone looked around, eyes narrowed, pointing their weaponry in every direction. A clattering noise from the center of their circle brought all eyes back to the pile of DNA weaponry before them, just as two figures broke through the top of the pile and staggered to their feet, panting.

"Impossible…" Dynamis breathed.

"Gingka and Kyoya?!" the others nearly shouted, all of them taking a slight step back in shock and disbelief.

"Sorry it took us so long." Stormflight chuckled, looking around at the group.

"How did you…?" Zero asked, his eyes wide.

Stormflight turned to the Ifrit wielder, darkened blue eyes focusing on him.

"It's a long story, but all of our systems lost power completely, so we couldn't call anyone or use anything. We couldn't even retract our helmets, as you can see."

"And the sound blockers aren't working either, since we can hear you." Yuki said.

"I think that falls under all systems." Stormflight chuckled, stumbling a bit.

"Where are Hikaru and Takeshi?" Wildwind asked, struggling to maintain balance.

Zero and Shinobu darted forwards, slipping an arm each under the shoulders of Stormflight and Wildwind to help them maintain their balance.

"Downstairs. We sent them down there for safety because our systems picked you up as DNA attack forces." Ryuga replied, jerking a thumb towards the elevators.

"That explains why you were all ready for a counterattack moments after we got in here." Stormflight sighed. "Which, honestly, i was glad to see, because it meant that you are all still able to fight back, even though i'm assuming you thought we were dead."

"Yeah, we did. Let's get you two down to the medical bay." Yuki said.

Stormflight groaned. "Anywhere but there…"

"Sorry, but we've got to make sure that you guys are alright. Plus, we have to get your suits off." Yuki chuckled.

"Then let's just go down to the lab." Stormflight replied.

"No, you two are clearly ready to drop from exhaustion and probably malnutrition. We're going to the medical bay whether you like it or not." Yuki said sternly.

Stormflight opened his mouth to reply, then sighed and closed it. "Fine." he muttered.

"Dragonfang to Wildheart and Stormheart. We need you two in the medical bay. Now."

"Did someone get injured? I didn't hear anything." Madoka asked.

"Well, we'd better get up there." Hikaru sighed, getting up and pulling away from the nervous huddle as it broke up and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Lie down."<p>

"I'm fine."

"I said lie down."

"No."

Madoka and Hikaru raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other as they entered the medical room.

"Kyoya Tategami, lay down right now or you are going to get a sterner lecture from Hikaru when she gets here."

Hikaru gasped and rushed around the corner, freezing in shock, her eyes widening in disbelief as she spotted Kyoya, sitting stubbornly on the edge of one of the beds, with Yuki trying to force him down.

Madoka smiled sadly as she rounded the corner and watched Hikaru rush to Kyoya. The bluenette buried her face in the greenette's shirt, sobbing.

"Madoka. Look to your left." Yuki said, grinning.

"Huh?" Madoka looked to her left, gasped in disbelief, and rushed over to Gingka's bedside, slowly reaching out to touch his pale cheek. At the warm touch, the tired redhead opened his eyes and smiled, reaching up and placing his hand atop hers.

"It's you…" Madoka breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course it is…" Gingka sighed, propping himself up on one elbow and gently pulling Madoka towards him, kissing her lightly. Madoka wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, burying her face in his shoulder and crying softly.

"Shh… I'm alright." Gingka muttered soothingly, stroking his wife's hair gently with one hand while he wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her close.

"Well, looks like we'll get a happy ending after all." Kenta smiled, watching the two couples.

"By the way, when is our attack? I know it was soon." Gingka asked suddenly, turning slightly and looking at the others.

"Uhh… In about ten hours, but you're going to have to rest practically the entire time and have Yuki repair your suits if you're going."

"Then Yuki'd better get working." Gingka smirked. "Because i'm leading it, as we planned before."

"You need to rest." Madoka said sternly, still sobbing.

"That's what i'm doing right now." Gingka said as his stomach growled, loudly, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Yuki laughed. "I'll get you some food before i get working on your suit."

"Kids, get up here. Now." Madoka said through the communications link.

"Guess they need our help." Takeshi sighed, heading for the elevator.

"We'll come as well." Ren sighed, following with the others.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, excited shrieks and yelling erupted in the medical room as the families were reunited. Gingka grunted and laughed as he was tackled by the twins, who began chattering excitedly at him as they hugged him tightly, crying in relief and joy at seeing him alive.<p>

Kyoya, on the other hand, gained a rather bewildered look on his face as he was suddenly faced with calming down both his wife and son. Hikaru and Takeshi were practically smothering him with their hugs, both faces buried in his shoulders, tears soaking his jacket.

The other Warriors, standing around, couldn't stop smiling at the two reunions in front of them. A few of them were shedding tears, although most of them were hiding it behind their masks. Even Ryuga had a ghost of a smile on his face, despite his usual emotionless, scowling mask.

"Alright guys, back to work. We have to be ready to attack in a few hours." Gingka sighed after a while, his arms still around his family.

Ryuga and the others nodded and left.

"How did you do it?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm? Do what?" Gingka looked at the brunette in confusion.

"Escape, survive all that voltage they sent through your body." Madoka replied.

"Oh, that." Gingka closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah! How did you do that?!" the twins said in sync.

"Usually i don't remember anything from Yuki's random science babbling, but this time, i did. I spotted the source of the electricity above my head, and remembered that Yuki had been talking about short circuits one time when he was repairing somebody's suit. So, i hooked up my grappling cable to one end of the source, wrapped part of it around the cables that my wrists were tied to, and disconnected most of the systems in my suit to avoid it blowing up." Gingka said.

"So… You made a short circuit on the cable, and?" Madoka looked confused.

"Melted it almost completely through before my cable melted through. Then, not enough of the electricity could get through the wire, and they had stopped it anyway. The rest of the escape was just staying completely limp until they put us down in their, I guess dump, or something? So, we grabbed a few of their robot parts for study purposes, used a few parts to get out of the building, and hightailed it for here."

"Wow… Just… Wow…" Madoka muttered.

Gingka grinned, then sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and smiling tiredly.

"We'll go help the others… Don't you dare get out of that bed until it's time to go." Madoka sighed, planting a kiss on Gingka's lips and slowly walking away with the twins following close behind.

"And if i do get up?" Gingka asked mischievously as Madoka reached the door.

Madoka turned, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the redhead.

"If you get up… I will chain you to that bed… And you'll stay there until the whole battle is finished." she growled.

"Okay! I'll behave! Look, i'm laying down!" Gingka yelped, pulling the blankets up to his nose at the look Madoka was giving him.

The brunette laughed, walked back over, and poked Gingka's nose playfully. "Relax, you big idiot."

"Not nice." Gingka whined, pouting.

"You big baby." Madoka chuckled.

"Am not." Gingka muttered.

"Then stop acting like it." Madoka smirked.

Gingka grinned. "But me no want to!"

Madoka sweatdropped. "Gingka…"

"You big meanie…" Gingka pouted.

"Gingka, cut it out." Madoka said.

"No."

"Idiot."

"Am not."

"Prove it."

"... Am not."

"That doesn't count."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You don't make the rules."

"Says logic then."

"I'd like to meet this logic guy. He seems to say a lot of things."

Madoka opened her mouth to reply, then snapped it shut in confusion as Gingka grinned.

"I win." the redhead smirked.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Oh please, you two are like an old married couple."

"We are an old married couple."

"Hey! We're not that old!"

"Shut up, Gingka."

"Make me."

"I will slap you if you don't shut up."

"Make me." the redhead repeated, getting a bright red mark on his cheek for his trouble.

"You big idiot…" Madoka whispered, hugging Gingka tightly.

"You're a bigger one." Gingka replied quietly, hugging back.

"Now get some rest. You have a war to win in ten hours."

"Hey, i'm the one in charge here."

"Oh, really? Not for long if you keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"This whole reckless act! Gingka, you scared me practically to death when you called me! I thought you died!"

Gingka sighed and looked away.

"Madoka, i'm sorry… But i had no other choice. If i was going to die, i wanted to at least speak to you one last time, to let you know that i still loved you, as the last thing i said before i died. Not that i planned on dying, but i knew that there wasn't a very large chance that i was going to survive. I didn't know if my plan would work, and there was only one way, one chance to find out."

"You big idiot… You big, big idiot…" Madoka sobbed, burying her face into Gingka's shirt.

Gingka smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Madoka, pulling her close to him.

"I still almost can't believe that he survived…" Anashi whispered.

"Me neither." Arashi chuckled. "That's dad for you though, always leaving us in suspense with his actions."

"Yeah. But, you know what i don't get?" Anashi asked.

"What?"

"How he manages to always come back, to survive, to endure through even the toughest and most dangerous of situations… I just don't get… How he lives."


	14. Freedom

**Sorry for the late update. Stuff's been crazy lately, partially because of school, and partially because of something else that happened last week, which many of you have heard of by now: Seeker's unfortunate death. **

**Yeah, this isn't a joke. It's real. Me and Yami have created a forum titled Memorial for everyone who knew Seeker, or for anyone who read her stories, to go post in. Guest reviewers who read her stories: The contents of the forum will be posted as a finished story in a week or so, maybe two. When that happens, if you want to post something about Seeker, something you liked about her writing, or something, post it as a review on that story and Yami or i can add it into another chapter later. I'm not sure yet whether the story will go up on my account or Yami's, but keep an eye out for it on both. As to Seeker's stories, they will be finished. Before her death, Seeker asked me and Yami to finish her stories. Therefore, readers of 'Captured' can go to Yami's profile to find the ending of that story, once Yami gets to writing it, and any readers of 'Siblings' or 'Attack of the Authoresses' can find the continuations of those stories on my profile, hopefully within the next couple of weeks or so. **

**Now, switching from that note, please enjoy the chapter, and i'm dedicating this entire fourth Stormflight to Seeker for just being awesome. This one's for you girl!**

* * *

><p>"Warriors, are we ready to go?"<p>

"You bet, Stormflight."

"Let's go kick some DNA butt."

"That's the spirit, Eight!"

"They won't know what hit them!"

"They're already reeling from the blow the world inflicted a few hours ago. It's now or never. We know their defenses, thanks to the fact that it was pretty easy to fool them. Of course, they may have changed those defenses, but they can't have changed the capabilities or amounts of them so fast. The world's strike should, as you know, and as was the plan, have crippled them enough to make our strike work. We move now, we move quickly, and we move efficiently."

"Landing bay doors ready."

"Cosmicbark, are our weapons and defense systems ready?"

"Ready and waiting to follow us."

"We're ready to go."

"Alright then. You have your groupings. Tamashii, open landing bay doors."

"Landing bay doors open. Good luck."

Gingka took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his helmet slammed shut over his face.

"Warriors… If this fails, it was an honor to fight alongside you all."

"Likewise." the others replied.

"Now… Let's give it all we've got! Warriors… GO!"

Around the room, jetpacks ignited, blazing powerfully at the backs of the masked figures wearing them, slowly increasing in intensity before suddenly going to full power and sending the group careening into the air.

"Good luck…" Madoka sighed, watching the group as they flew into the sky, blazing streaks of fire against a rising sun, darting off in different directions.

* * *

><p>"Get our defenses back up! Stop this revolt! We will not lose control!" Argo thundered.<p>

"On the contrary. You've already lost control."

"Impossible…" Kira breathed.

Argo and the other Garcias whirled and looked at their screen as a face that was all-too-familiar appeared.

"Problem, Garcias?" Gingka grinned.

"How…?" Argo snarled.

"Well, i think that you've probably found the other piece of my cable now. I merely short-circuited your system. You've failed again." Gingka smirked.

"You won't win! We've already got control of the world!" Argo yelled.

"Not all of it, and as my data indicates, you've already lost five countries since our counterattack started." Gingka said smugly.

Argo growled and glanced over at his map, shocked to see that Gingka was correct. As he watched, two more countries turned red, indicating that they were no longer under DNA control.

"No matter. You will not be able to keep this up for long, and then we will crush you!"

"But you can't crush the entire population of the world at once, can you?" Gingka asked.

Argo growled. "Watch me, Hagane. You will be defeated, and this time, we'll make sure that you're dead!"

"You can only try." Gingka replied calmly.

"No, i will do it. You will be defeated within the hour!" Argo roared.

"The fact that you're getting angry at me is proving you wrong. You know you can't recover from this attack." Gingka said ominously before cutting the connection.

"We will win! We will not be defeated! We are the DNA!" Argo snarled, whirling to face the rest of the Garcias, as well as the other high command members in the room.

"Do whatever it takes. Send out every last robot we have, i don't care how old or obsolete its technology compared to the Warriors.' Just. Do. It." Argo growled.

"What about defending our bases? They're sure to attack those." Kira spoke up.

"They'll defend the people if we send out a full-on attack on them." Argo growled. "Leave only a minimal force at the bases to defend them in the unlikely case that the Warriors will disregard the people we're killing and attack here."

"Yes sir…" Kira turned away and narrowed his eyes, but went to relay the orders nonetheless. After all, that was his job.

"Hundreds of robots are streaming out from the DNA bases around the world. They're… Scattering." Yuki reported confusedly.

"That was the effect i wanted." Stormflight replied, whooping in excitement. "They're sending the robots out to attack the world, leaving their bases practically unguarded. Of course, that means that we are putting the people of the earth in danger, but many more will die if we don't take out the bases. Do not change your targets. Sure, a few people will die, but if we go for individual robots we will run out of time, fuel, and energy. Taking out the bases should take out the robots as well, and will be much easier."

"Got it." the others replied.

"Good luck, everyone."

* * *

><p>"So… What's the plan again?" Masamune asked as he, King, Zeo, and Toby flew off over the Pacific.<p>

"Get in, blow up the control room and barracks, get out." King replied.

"Why don't we just blow up the whole building? Wouldn't that be easier?" Masamune mused.

"That would take more explosives and would kill more people, both of which we want to avoid as much as possible." King sighed.

"But don't we want to defeat the DNA?"

"Masamune, just shut up and keep following King like you're supposed to. We're going to defeat the DNA." Toby snapped.

"Okay, okay, i'm being quiet. Sheesh." Masamune muttered.

* * *

><p>"You guys ready?" Ryuga asked as he hovered over Metal Bey City with Sakyo, Takanosuke, and Ryuto.<p>

"Definitely." Sakyo smirked.

"You know what to do guys. Good luck." Gingka's voice came into their helmet speakers as he flew past them on his way to Tokyo.

"You too, Hagane." Ryuga replied with a smirk.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Ryuto asked.

"Easy. Follow me." Ryuga grinned and turned off his jetpacks, going into a freefall.

"Gahh! Ryuga!" Ryuto yelped, diving after the other Kishatu. Sakyo and Takanosuke glanced at each other, then followed.

"Jetpacks off! We don't want them to see us too early!" Ryuga ordered.

"Fine." Sakyo sighed, deactivating his jetpacks and freefalling.

"Reactivate jetpacks in three. Two. One."

A few DNA workers on the roof yelped in surprise and scattered as blazing flames suddenly ignited in the sky above them, before four figures slammed through the roof and landed inside.

"This way!" Ryuga called, instantly taking off and smashing through a doorway before turning down the hallway and heading for the others quickly followed, as glowing three-dimensional maps appeared in their helmets and showed them their positions in the building.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the Metal Bey City base is under attack!"<p>

"What?!" Argo snarled.

"Four Warriors just smashed through the roof. We believe they are on their way to the control room."

"Do not let them reach it!" Argo thundered.

"Sir, the Rome DNA is also under direct Warrior attack."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"Now this is action!" Titi whooped as he, Julian, Klaus, and Wales rapidly spiraled down a long staircase, headed for the fifth floor control room.<p>

"We're almost there." Julian commented.

"Yeah. When we get there, Klaus can go in first and knock down anything that needs to be knocked down." Titi said.

"Why me?" Klaus asked.

"Because, no offense, but you're the biggest person here, and it'll be easier for you to knock over or knock out something than it would for me, even at these high speeds."

"Logical. Better let me take the lead then."

"Right." Titi paused for a moment and freefell, allowing Klaus to barrel past him.

* * *

><p>"They're almost to the control room, sir."<p>

"Don't let them get there! Don't let anyone get to our control rooms!"

"We don't have enough forces left at the bases for that!"

"Cairo's under attack!"

* * *

><p>"You okay, Benkei?"<p>

"Bull! I'm fine! Let's keep going and finish this thing!"

"That's the spirit. Now, we have an underground location to strike, and our only way down is an elevator shaft. We don't know where the elevator is, and we won't have floor markings, so we will have to depend on our maps."

"We can do that. We will be fine."

"Good. Then here's the plan. Once we get to that elevator shaft, we jus smash through the doors. No time to stop and pull them open. Demure, your first job will be finding the elevator. If it's above us, we don't need to worry about it. If it's below us, we will need to find out if it's between us and the floor we need. If it is between us and our destination, we will simply take out the supports holding it in place after shouting a warning to anyone inside to get out of the elevator or in will clear our path to the control room. Once we're inside, we place the explosives, then get out."

"And what if the elevator is above us and we can't get out because of it?" Nile asked.

"I don't know. We'll probably have to go through it." Dynamis replied.

"Hopefully that won't be the case." Demure sighed as the group smashed through a window and began their assault.

* * *

><p>"Return the robots to their bases! I want the Warriors defeated at all costs!"<p>

"Yes sir. Their ETA is fifteen minutes for each base."

"That's not fast enough!"

"It's the fastest we can do sir, the closest robots to any base are fifteen minutes away at full speed."

"The New York DNA is under Warrior attack!"

"Stop them! Stop them now!"

* * *

><p>"Yahoo!"<p>

"Masamune, you're having way too much fun." Zeo laughed.

"What, i'm not allowed to have fun while doing something that's totally epic?!" Masamune whooped.

King chuckled. "Turn left now!"

"Let's blow the place!" Zeo said, pulling a few smell devices out of his pockets and placing them around the room.

"Stop right there!"

"I don't think so!" Zeo and Toby ignited their flamethrowers and blocked the doorway.

"King, Masamune, hurry!"

"Working on it!"

"They're set! Let's go!"

The four abruptly smashed through the nearest windows, flying straight up once outside.

"Everyone get as far away from the building as you can!" King yelled to the few people standing outside, causing them to scatter in all directions. Moments later, the center of the building exploded,causing the entire structure to come crashing down.

* * *

><p>"Sir… We've just lost the entire U.S."<p>

Argo froze in the middle of giving out an order. His hands balled themselves into fists as his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

"Do not… Let it happen. Again." he snarled.

"Yes sir."

"We've lost Egypt."

"We've lost Italy."

"And Metal Bey City."

"Beijing's under attack and will be gone soon if they keep up this speed."

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, uh-huh, we're on a roll! Oh yeah, uh-huh, we're on a-"<p>

"CHAO, STOP SINGING."

"Roll… Why?"

"Because it's getting extremely annoying and i'm about to punch you in the face if you don't stop."

"Go ahead, i'm wearing a mask. You can't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Would you guys both shut up and focus on flying here? Aguma, you're supposed to be in front. You're the one who's leading, after all." Da Xiang cut in.

"I'm focused." Aguma replied, retaking the lead from Da Xiang.

"Set the bombs and get out. That's the plan."

"Right."

"Now it's time to set the bombs, set the bombs, set the bombs. Now's the time to-"

"CHAO XIN, SHUT UP BEFORE I TIE YOU UP IN HERE AND LEAVE YOU BEHIND."

"Set the bombs, early in the morning!"

"But it's late afternoon." Chi Yun pointed out.

"Don't bother, Chi Yun. Let's just get this over with." Bao sighed.

"Everything's set. Let's go before this place explodes." Da Xiang said.

"Yeah." Aguma agreed, smashing out the nearest window.

* * *

><p>"Beijing has fallen. We've lost China."<p>

* * *

><p>"And Russia."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yahoo! High-fives all around, guys!" Chris cheered as the DNA headquarters below him and his group exploded.<p>

* * *

><p>"France is gone."<p>

* * *

><p>"We win!" Eight whooped.<p>

"Australia has been freed."

* * *

><p>"Nearly the whole world has now been liberated."<p>

"Only one strike remains."

"Once again, it's do or die."

"It's time."

"It's been done before."

"And it'll be done again."

"It's time."

"Now we retake what was lost."

"Now, we retake Tokyo, and the world."

"Warriors… Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes i did just leave you all on another cliffhanger. You're very much welcome. Yes, i know i'm evil, but you can tell me anyway. I've gotten it plenty of times. XD MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, the next chapter will be the last, i hope. Then, it's on to finishing Shifted. Finally. It's taking me way too long to finish that story. No, i haven't forgotten about it. I've just been busy with Stormflight and on a slight writer's block... Not to mention i'm a terrible procrastinator. I'll stop rambling now and let you get back to whatever you were doing before you noticed i'd updated this. Have a good week.<strong>


	15. Victory and Epilogue

**This is it. The final chapter of Stormflight. No, there won't be another part to it after this. I ended this one in a way that that would be practically impossible. XD However, a few of the story ideas rolling around in my brain do involve the Warriors, just not along this plotline. I think this is my best chapter of anything yet. XD Let's just say... It involves character death. Yes, you read that right. I finally built up the courage to actually kill a character. I'm not telling you who. It may be more than one, for all you know, but you'll have to find out by reading. Enjoy the terrible suspense. XD I know i will.**

* * *

><p>"Sir, we're under attack."<p>

Argo growled. "Do not let them win! Defeat the Warriors at all costs!"

"Yes sir."

"You won't beat us."

"Yes, we will. You're going down, Hagane."

"You're right, i am going down. Down your stairwell, that is."

Argo growled. Gingka smirked and cut the connection as he entered the building.

"No crashing into stuff, got it?"

"Yeah yeah Gingka, we know." Kyoya replied.

Zero and Shinobu laughed.

"No, i'm serious. We can't afford even one of us getting injured or slowed down here."

"We won't." Kyoya promised, diving down the stairwell.

"Good." Gingka chuckled.

"Incoming." Shinobu reported, spotting a few DNA robots heading up towards them.

"Evasive action!"

"Why do i feel like we're in a movie?"

"You're not the only one. Pegasus!" Gingka paused for a split second to launch, smashing robots out of his way.

"Leone!"

"Ifrit!"

"Salamander!"

"Bahamoote!"

"Byakko!"

"Oh, fancy meeting you guys here! Get them Pegasus!"

Zero and Shinobu laughed as their beys smashed through the beys of several DNA bladers who were trying to block them. Gingka grinned and suddenly thrust both fists forwards, firing his grappling cable and igniting his flamethrower at the same time, lighting several DNA robots in the process. He then deactivated his jetpacks and swung down, kicking through a door dramatically.

"Showoff!" Kyoya said as he flew through the door and over Gingka's head as the Warrior leader tuck-and-rolled, finishing in a kneeling position before slowly standing up and looking directly at the few workers still in the room. Zero and Shinobu flew into the room and hovered over a desk, effectively lighting the papers resting there ablaze. As the other three Warriors landed, the set of stairs behind them exploded, blowing away any thought of resistance from the minds of the now-frightened DNA workers in the room.

"You have five minutes. I suggest you leave." Stormflight said ominously.

The workers instantly bolted.

"Well, that was easy." Zero commented.

"We're not finished yet." Stormflight said, pulling several small cylindrical devices out of his pockets and setting them in several places against the walls.

"Attach some of them to the ceiling and scatter them around the floor. We don't have much time before they manage to get robots here."

"On it."

"I think we've effectively prevented anyone from using the stairwell ever again." Kyoya chuckled as he got to work.

"Ya think? Gingka, why are you so destructive?" Shinobu asked.

"It's fun." Gingka replied with a chuckle. "Plus, why be subtle if you don't need to? They already knew we were here, so why not show them what we can really do?"

"I'm surprised your arms could take the force of that swing. Mine are still sore." Kyoya muttered.

"Yours were tied up longer than mine." Gingka replied smugly.

"Shut up."

"You shoulda thought of acting evil."

"I said shut up, Hagane."

"Make me." Gingka taunted.

"Why, i oughta-!" Kyoya left his threat unfinished and lunged for Gingka, who yelped and ignited his jetpacks, flying to the other side of the room.

"Gingka! Look what you did!" Zero and Shinobu yelped as the entire room blew, Gingka's jetpacks having ignited one of the bombs they had been placing.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've lost Tokyo."<p>

Argo snarled angrily from his seat in the helicopter.

"We've lost again." Kira growled.

Baihu sighed. "Even the strong may fall sometimes." (A/N: Shogun Steel quote for the win! XD)

The helicopter shook.

"What was that?!" Argo snarled.

"Something's shooting at us. Please fasten your seatbelts." the pilot said.

"We're crashing!"

"Sir, you'll have to bail out!"

"He is the reason we lost. If he hadn't ordered all of the robots away from our headquarters, we would have won!" Kira snarled.

"What?! You dare question my strategies?!" Argo growled.

"No, i'm not questioning them. I'm denying them altogether."

"Why you-!" Argo snarled, lunging for Kira, but missing as the pastel-haired blader swiftly sidestepped him and opened the helicopter door, causing Argo to fall out of it, screaming as he plummeted to the ground. The rest of the Garcias stared at Kira in shock. Even Kira seemed surprised at what he had just done. He looked nervously at the other three Garcias, then grabbed a parachute and jumped out himself.

* * *

><p>"Madoka!"<p>

"What?"

"They did it! Japan just turned green! We've won!" Ryo shouted in excitement, picking up Madoka and spinning her around in the air before setting her down and grabbing Hikaru's hands, dancing around the room with the bluenette for a few seconds before hugging Ren and everyone else in the room. The group laughed as the older Hagane skipped around the room like a young child, dancing with practically everyone in his excitement. The feeling soon proved contagious, as Yuki soon joined them and everyone began dancing.

"Stormheart to Stormflight, you there?" Madoka asked through the computer, grinning in excitement. Everyone else paused what they were doing and listened intently.

"Gingka?" Madoka suddenly looked concerned.

"Hey, Kyoya, is Gingka with you?" Hikaru asked.

Silence was the only reply to both women.

"Zero, you'd better answer me or you're in a world of trouble!" Ren said.

Again, silence.

"Shinobu?"

"Try someone from another group. Maybe the communication lines are too flooded for that group." Yuki suggested.

"Hey, Chao Xin, you hair?"

"There, Mei Mei!" Chao said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry." Mei Mei said sheepishly. "Good job winning!"

"Thanks." Chao chuckled.

"Are any of you guys in contact with Gingka's group?" Madoka asked.

"No, Aguma's been trying to reach them and can't."

"Can anyone else?"

"Nobody has since Japan turned green. Nobody's talked to them since we all left, other than Ryuga's group, who saw them just before attacking."

"We'll go check on them." Ryuga groaned. "They probably got themselves into trouble again, the idiots."

"Do that. And report back with anything you find." Yuki sighed.

"Will do." Ryuga replied.

* * *

><p>"Well, they blew up the building."<p>

"We knew that. Any sign of them?"

"No, nothing."

"They'd better be alright. We've just won, i'd prefer not to suddenly find out that they became a casualty of the war after all."

"Me neither. We're coming out there now. Madoka's just gone off with Hikaru and Ren close behind her."

"Alright."

"Keep looking."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Mizusawa."

"What is it with you and using peoples' last names, anyway?"

"Dunno, you got a problem with it?"

"Well, no, just wondering. Cosmicbark out."

* * *

><p>"Wait a second."<p>

"What now, Yuki?! Can't you see i'm trying to find my husband here?!"

"Yeah, but i think that part of the half-destroyed DNA HQ just moved."

"I see it too, let's go!"

"It's probably just some trapped DNA workers." Madoka sighed, following Yuki towards the wreckage.

"Well, then we can get them out and see if they know anything." Yuki muttered, grabbing one edge of a collapsed beam and pulling up, his muscles straining against the weight.

"Well, still no sign of Hagane or his group, but we did find Argo."

"Brilliant. Tie him up and come help me with this, would you?"

"I don't think tying him up will be needed. He's dead."

Yuki froze in shock. "He's what?"

"You deaf or something?! He's. Dead. Cold as a stone, spattered over some debris like he's roadkill."

"That detail was unnecessary…" Madoka muttered, feeling like she was going to vomit.

Ryuga shrugged. "Either way, we don't need to worry about this idiot anymore."

"Would you just shut up and get over here?!" Yuki snapped, hoping his cable wouldn't do the same.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm on it. Hang on."

Soon enough, five figures were straining at the debris, while a few more hovered expectantly nearby.

"Geez, it took you long enough to find me. Who knew that a few feet of building debris could block out our communications, huh?"

"Shinobu! Are you alright?!" Ren exclaimed, darting forwards and helping the Salamander blader out of the wreckage.

The blader grunted as his helmet retracted. "I think so." He said, panting.

"What happened?" Madoka asked worriedly.

"Well, to put it simply, we were setting the bombs, Gingka and Kyoya started arguing, and Gingka tried flying. The whole thing blew. I guess i got flung down the stairwell or something." Shinobu sighed.

"Where are the others? Could they have survived?" Hikaru sounded panicked as her helmet retracted.

"I don't know." Shinobu sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"We have to find them." Madoka whispered fearfully, darting back for the wrecked building.

"Some of the buildings nearby are damaged as well." Yuki observed.

"Must've been quite an explosion." Ryuto whistled, earning himself a glare from Ryuga that clearly said to shut up.

"Gingka!" Madoka's startled exclamation attracted everyone's attention as the pink-clad woman flew into a destroyed section of a nearby building.

"Madoka, be careful!" Yuki yelped, following quickly.

"Gingka! Can you hear me?! Are you alright?!" Madoka exclaimed, kneeling next to the limp figure and gently lifting his head into her lap.

Yuki soon landed, examining Gingka and pulling a few bandages out of his pockets instantly as his helmet retracted.

"Here, stop his arm from bleeding." he ordered, mostly to give Madoka something to do.

The brunette nodded and quickly began applying a pressure bandage to Gingka's upper right arm. Yuki, meanwhile, began feeling around the Pegasus blader's wrist for the control bracelet he knew had to be there. The Anubis wielder gently laid Gingka's hand out, palm up, and began tapping his fingertips, entering a complex sequence into the suit's computer. A screen popped up in front of his face as he tapped at a near-frantic pace.

Madoka glanced over at a whispered 'Yes!' from the blader, as Gingka's helmet neatly split up the center and opened.

"Dang it, he's been half-drowning in his own blood this whole time!" Yuki yelped at the sight of a small trickle coming from the redhead's slightly-open mouth.

"What do we do?!" Madoka sounded panicked.

Yuki made no response, only slipping an arm under Gingka's shoulders and gently raising the redhead into a sitting position. He knew that he had to work quickly if he was going to save the life of Gingka Hagane. Hundreds of scenarios ran through his mind: Him, standing at Gingka's funeral. Him, making a speech about Gingka's life while the redhead laid dead in a casket behind him. Madoka, sobbing her heart out with the twins and other Warriors standing around in shocked silence. Ryuga, returning to the base and giving out orders with a more solemn than normal expression.

Madoka, on the other hand, pictured herself having to explain to each and every one of Gingka's friends what had happened. She pictured herself kissing his cold lips for one last time before he was lowered into the ground and buried. She pictured herself having to finish raising her kids alone, watching them grow up. She pictured Anashi walking down the aisle in a snowy white dress with no father to escort her, and Arashi walking at her side to give her away instead. She pictured her own inevitable end, at the hands of disease, or perhaps a gun, without Gingka to comfort her through it all. The thought nearly took her breath away.

However, the thoughts of both brunettes were interrupted by a single sound: a weak cough, followed by a low moan. Two pairs of eyes snapped from the dusty ground underneath them to the tattered, blue-clad figure between them.

"Don't… Ever… Let me argue with Kyoya… In the middle of an attack… Again." Gingka coughed.

"Gingka!" Madoka hugged the redhead tightly, clutching his head to her breast as if she were never going to let him go again.

Gingka yelped in pain before chuckling and weakly squeezing his wife's arm with one gloved hand.

"Don't you dare do that to me again… I thought you were dead." Madoka sobbed, burying her face in Gingka's blazing red hair.

"Arguing with Kyoya, huh? Must've been just as bad as Shinobu implied." Yuki chuckled.

"For the record, he started it." Kyoya snarled as he landed with Ryuto and Takanosuke supporting him.

"Did not!" Gingka protested.

"Whatever." Kyoya rolled his eyes, obviously too tired to bother arguing any further.

"Geez, am i the only one getting smothered by hugs here?!" Zero's startled voice echoed.

Gingka laughed, then coughed. "No, i'm stuck in a headlock too." he called weakly.

Madoka instantly released the redhead, causing him to yelp in surprise and pain as he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a low moan.

"I'm so sorry!" Madoka gasped, helping the redhead sit up again.

Gingka winced and chuckled. "I said i was trapped in a headlock. I didn't say i wanted you to let go."

Madoka sighed and hugged the redhead again.

"We'd better get you back to base so that you can get medical attention." Yuki said.

"No, no! I've spent way too much time in there!" Gingka protested.

"Shut up Hagane, you're going back whether you like it or not." Ryuga snarled, landing.

Gingka narrowed his eyes and locked gazes with Ryuga. Tension built up between the two rivals as the others looked nervously from one Warrior to the other, from fire to lightning, blue to red, Dragon to Pegasus.

"Fine. You're lucky i can't put you in a headlock and force you to stop trying to convince me." Gingka grunted, becoming the first to break eye contact.

Ryuga smirked and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Epilogue-<strong>

Years have passed. We have never really heard anything more from the DNA until the other three Garcias mysteriously showed up in jail. We suspect that Kira is responsible for that, but who knows? Either way, he's still at large. Many things have happened since that final battle. We never really hung up our suits again, but we haven't had to use them to counter any threats lately. Our technology is still unmatched, and Yuki only responds to questions about it with a mysterious smile and a few words that basically tell everyone they'll have to wait until the world's inventors and scientists can come up with it themselves.

Our base is still hidden, but it has expanded and become our home. It is now a sprawling underground, well, village, really, complete with a restaurant (Run by Benkei, naturally) its own WBBA branch that is really just the Metal Bey City one at a different location, and various entertainment centers. One of these 'entertainment centers' happens to be the elevator, where the now many kids running around have made it a game to keep Ryuga on the elevator and annoyed for as long as they possibly can. I may or may not have been encouraging that.

Most of us have reached the ripe old age of fifty now, but Madoka and i have yet to do so. However, we recently saw the happy beginning of a hopefully equally happy marriage between our daughter Anashi and Kyoya's son Takeshi. Judging by the fact that Anashi's already pregnant, they wasted no time in- well, you know. It feels weird, knowing that someday i'll be 'Grandpa Hagane,' rather than my dad. That title sounds rather good, actually.

I may be now nearing fifty, but one thing's for sure: I'm still as active as ever. Much to Kyoya's frustration and annoyance, he still hasn't beaten me. Ryuga clings to the few solitary battles of long ago, before i surpassed him. Guess the dragon's scales keep out more than just attacks. However, each battle still gains intensity, as me and my rivals continue to grow stronger. There really is no limit to a bey's strength, it seems. Perhaps one day we'll reach a limit and become equals in power, but that day is sure to be a long way off.

We've battled long, and we've battled hard. The DNA was a formidable and tough to beat opponent, but we did it in the end. All of our hard work paid off. And now, we can sit back. relax, and enjoy the rest of our lives. If you think about it, Together We Stand, bringing about the Return of the Warrior whenever it's needed, to secure the future for The Next Generation, so that they can complete The Final Battle. And to think it all started with the emotion of one person, summed up in three little words: Madoka was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot woot! It always feels so good... And a bit sad... to finish a story. I posted a picture on DA last night (My time) with those last two lines on it. The first three Stormflight stories were dedicated to SkylarkOfTheMoon, but I'm going to dedicate this one to the one and only Jesusseeker1. She deserves it for being an awesome friend during the short time i knew her. <strong>

**As to future story plans, here's how i plan to work over the next few months (hopefully shorter) or so. Next on the list to be finished is 'Shifted,' followed by 'Aftermath of Nemesis.' Once those two are done, i'll add one or two more chapters to 'Legend Blader Prank War' and finish that one up. If i'm not mistaken, that's the last one that needs to be finished. After that? Well, you'll just have to find out exactly, but i will say that it's an AU. No beys involved. XD Fun stuff. **

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. As of today, (July 5, 2014) Before any reviews have been posted on this chapter, the Stormflight series has reached a grand total of 291 reviews, and i'll guess will top 300 once MK finishes it and the reviews for this chapter are added. Wow. You guys are awesome, especially if you're one of the people who has been reading this from the beginning. (And all of you had better have read the first three before this one, or i'm going to hunt you down.) It also has a total of 50 chapters.**

****Anyway, i'll stop rambling now and let you get back to whatever you were doing before. ****


End file.
